The Secrets in the Men
by perscribo
Summary: Everyone has something to hide. A relapse into an old addiction, a partner in crime from a life left behind, making a little extra money on the side. Would it all come back to bite the men in Brennan's life and would she end up as collateral damage? Chapter 15 up. Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Sadly, I do not own Bones. 

**_This idea came to me in disjointed parts. It was meant to be a one-shot then the ideas grew and grew into something longer. I started on this first chapter some months back, then shelved it. I'm attempting to make something out of it now. This combines parts of the show that I really like, Booth's gambling addiction and Max's past. Not sure if you'll be sold on a vague idea like that but anyway here we go._**

 ** _This is set some time after "Eye in the Sky". Amidst Booth's struggle with an old addiction, Max's past returns to haunt him. As they all attempt to hide the truth would Brennan end up collateral damage? Or would it come back to haunt them?_**

Booth had a watchlist. It was locked in the top drawer of his desk in his office. He had started the list after Christine had been born. Through the course of their impressive solve and arrest rate, it had dawned on Booth that he and his wife had possibly made a lot of enemies in the process. The watchlist contained names of people they had put away. Not everyone made the list, only the serial killers, the especially evil and those who had made threats for revenge. Those who ended up being executed got crossed off the list, along with those who had died in prison. So the list grew and shrank, but Booth remembered every name on that list. He checked it every so often.

Late that Thursday afternoon, the his phone rang. Eugene Turner had been released on parole. Booth knew a lot of people in law enforcement, many of whom he had helped and many he could always call upon to ask a favour. This particular prison warden had been told to call Booth if ever a particular inmate got released on parole. Booth thanked the warden who has delivered on that promise.

Eugene Turner was the only person on Booth's watchlist who did not get on it because of his or Brennan's doing. Eugene was there because of Max. Back in the 1960s, there had been a bank in San Antonio that had been robbed. The people responsible for that crime were never caught and the money, a cool one hundred thousand was never recovered. Max Keenan and Eugene Turner's names had been linked to the robbery. But they were never arrested for the crime. It was one back robbery that never got solved.

This was one of the lose ends that Booth couldn't tie when it came to his father-in-law. He knew he would be keeping a close eye on this particular name and he would speak to Max in private about it when he got the chance. His phone beeped to inform him of an incoming text, interrupting his rumination of Max's past. Booth checked the text message.

 _You're down 3000. What's your next move?_

It was Jimmy, his bookie. Booth sighed. He had a good run and after a spate of big wins, he was now on a losing streak. It would seem as though the luck he had from finding out that he was to become a father again had run out. That was two months since he had put $200 on the Capitals. The Capitals weren't helping much these days.

 _Half of it on tonight's Flyers game. You know I'm good for it._ Booth hit the send button on his phone.

Jimmy's text came back almost instantly.

 _Got it. Not worried about getting my money back. Your wife is loaded anyway._

It was a thinly veiled threat against Brennan. Booth's blood boiled. He wanted to text a reply to warn Jimmy to not mention Brennan again but was interrupted by Aubrey.

"Suspect's waiting in the interrogation room. You want a shot at him?"

"Why don't you go ahead. I'll be watching next door."

Aubrey nodded, leaving Booth alone again. He got up from his chair, staring at his phone. The sensation of guilt that washed over him was quickly pushed aside. After his undercover stint that had necessitated him to play poker in an underground game, the urge to gamble again resurfaced with a vengeance. Like a hungry caged tiger that had not eaten for days and had been finally released to hunt again, the need to gamble bit him and didn't want to let go. That night after the case was closed and convinced that Brennan's pregnancy was a sign of his good luck, Booth had placed the call to Jimmy. And that had started his relapse into a world he had thought he had left far behind.

Initially when he placed a bet, the guilt at keeping it from Brennan would eat at him for days but as the number of bets he placed grew along with the money he was winning, he managed to convince himself that it was harmless fun. Nobody was getting hurt and he was making a little extra on the side. He needed that little extra, he was about to have another mouth to feed.

Then his luck changed. After a month of wins, the losses came. This was a part Booth didn't forget either. From experience, he knew he had to stop. Get out, cut his losses. Stop. But he couldn't. He knew his sponsor Gavin was a phone call away but he couldn't bring himself to make the call. That would mean having to admit to his weakness. Admitting that he had fallen off the wagon. That would mean he would have to come clean to Brennan. He wasn't ready for that, at least not yet. Things were going great between his wife and him. He had it all planned out. He would win back the $3000 he had lost, then he would stop. Nobody would even need to know.

He picked up the file on the suspect that Aubrey was about to interrogate from his desk. His mind already switching from gambling to the case on hand. He had a case to solve.

…

When Booth got home that evening he was greeted by his little girl.

"Daddy!" Christine jumped into his arms and Booth held her close to him in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Sweetheart." He carried her into the kitchen, inhaling exaggeratedly, "Smells amazing in here."

"Mommy's making dinner."

"Hi Bones." Booth pressed a quick kiss to her lips before setting their daughter down on the chair by the counter.

"It might smell good to you but unfortunately I'm feeling a little too nauseous to enjoy tonight's meal I'm afraid."

"Aww…" Booth rubbed Brennan's back sympathetically. "I don't remember you getting morning sickness this bad when you were pregnant with Christine."

"Morning sickness is a misnomer since the nausea that comes from elevated human chorionic gonadotrophin levels during pregnancy that can occur at any time of day."

"Want me to make you somethin'. Chamomile tea?"

"I already made myself a cup."

"I'll take over making dinner then. Why don't you head over to the couch with this little monkey," Booth tickled Christine, causing the little girl to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan picked Christine up, setting her on her feet. Their daughter out of earshot, Brennan placed a hand on Booth's arm.

"My Dad called to cancel on our dinner plans again."

"Really? That makes it twice in a row."

"I told Christine that her Grandpa is busy but it's a poor excuse for him disappointing her."

Immediately knowing what Brennan was thinking Booth took her hand, squeezing gently. "Hey he's not leaving you or Christine okay? Look if you're worried, I'll check it out."

"No. Max promised to come by tomorrow. If he cancels again…"

"Then we'll discuss it. But not now. Now, you can just kick back and relax and with Christine and our little guy in there on the couch while I finish making dinner." Booth moved his hand to rest on Brennan's slightly rounded abdomen.

Brennan smiled. "You're still maintaining that we're having a boy huh?"

"You know I'm right."

"We'll find out in a couple of months."

"Want something else to eat? Name it. I'll drive to the ends of the earth to get it for you."

"I'll just have some dry toast while you and Christine have your dinner."

"You sure?"

"The nausea will soon pass, once I'm past the first trimester."

"Okay."

"Mommy!" Christine called to her mother.

"Go on, dinner will be ready in a bit. Don't worry about Max okay. Everything will be okay."

Brennan nodded, heading towards Christine. He hated that she was worried about her father. He was even more determined now that he win back that $3000. He knew he had to stop before he hurt the woman he loved.

…

The Flyers lost their game and compounded Booth's losses. He was in a sour mood the entire day causing Aubrey to postulate that his partner had been in a fight with his wife. Against his better judgement, Booth placed another bet on the upcoming Capitals game. This time he was a little more careful to cut the amount he was betting.

That evening, Max did turn up at their house for dinner, without having to break his promise to Christine.

"So how're you doing Tempe?" Max asked after dinner was over.

"I'm good Dad."

"Booth tells me you've been sick."

"It's to be expected given that I'm pregnant."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine there's nothing you have to worry about. Unlike you Dad."

"Me?"

"You've been uncontactable for two weeks and you cancelled dinner on us twice. Christine was disappointed."

"I'm sorry Honey. An old friend who was sick died. I went up to Maine to pay a visit to his widow."

"Someone we know Max?" Booth asked, his interest piqued. Eugene Turner wasn't in Maine, but Booth knew it didn't hurt to be careful.

"Just an old friend. Tempe's probably too young to remember him anyway."

"Next time you should call Dad. I was worried."

"I'm sorry to have worried you. Won't do it again."

The evening passed without any further comment on Max's disappearing act. Christine insisted on getting put to bed by her Grandpa and after the four-year-old was tucked into bed, Booth wanting an opportunity alone with Max, walked his father-in-law out the door.

"So that friend of yours that died in Maine, he have a name?"

"Why?"

Booth shrugged. "Just curious."

"Paul Berton. We taught science together back in the day. You're free to check it out if you don't believe me."

Booth made a mental note to check on Max's story the next morning at the FBI. "I'm just lookin' out for my family Max. You of all people should understand."

Max nodded.

"Eugene Turner, ever heard of him?" Booth slipped the question in.

Booth was a master at reading people but Max was a master conman. He thought he had detected a subtle change in Max's face at the mention of that name but couldn't be certain.

"No. Why?"

"Like I said, just lookin' out for my family."

"You keep doing that Booth. Goodnight." And with that Max disappeared into the night.

His gut told him that Max was hiding something. His phone beeped. Booth's thoughts about Max were again interrupted. The Capitals had won their game. Booth smiled. Maybe his luck was changing for the better.

 ** _Your turn now. Thoughts, comments, reviews?_**

 ** _Don't worry, haven't forgotten about my other story Making Things Right. An update to that is in the works!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Once again, I'm really glad to see such a warm reception to the story idea. Even for some of you who said you aren't too keen on the story arc involving Booth's gambling. Thanks for taking a chance on this one. To all those who reviewed thank you._** ** _topaz270 (I will, thanks), Felinxx, FictionWriter91_** ** _,_** ** _Lachelle Nepper, 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _MstgSzy,_** ** _Phyllis,_** ** _kareneb, Lauwy, FaithinBones (you're right about all that), regbride12 (might be abit too much for her to take if she did), aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _GalaxieGurl (yeah FFnet has been acting up), dms517_** ** _and guests._**

Booth woke the next morning to find the space Brennan usually occupied beside him empty. He climbed out of bed, as he heard the sound of the toilet flushing. His wife looked a little green as she opened the bathroom door and he hurried to her side, helping her back into bed.

"Got sick again?"

"Yes." Brennan lay back against the pillows, closing her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't go into work today huh? I'll call Cam."

"No, we still have a case to solve."

"Aubrey thinks the co-worker that our victim fired might've done it. I think he's right."

"But you still don't have a murder weapon."

"Clark will find something."

"No. I'd like to go in to help. Besides, I'm confident I'll feel better after I've had something to eat."

"It's early yet. Christine won't be up for awhile. I'll make you something."

"I'm craving something sugary." Brennan peeked open her eyes, smiling.

"Pancakes with loads of syrup. And that slice of leftover brownie from the diner."

"That sounds amazing Booth."

Glad to see his wife perking up at the mention of breakfast Booth flashed her his charm smile. "That's definitely my son in there."

He bent down to nuzzle her tummy. "Hey baby. Daddy's gonna make you those pancakes. You just be patient and stop making Mommy sick okay?"

Brennan laughed just as Booth reached to brush a stand of hair from her eyes, then press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon with breakfast in bed for you two."

"Don't forget a scoop of coconut ice cream with that brownie." Brennan called after him as he left the bedroom.

"Dessert for breakfast. Definitely my kid." Booth grinned to himself.

…

That afternoon Booth had lunch with Brennan at the diner.

"Caroline's getting the warrant now. I'm pretty sure we'll find the murder weapon in the co-worker's apartment." Booth said as he munched on a french fry.

"I'll come with you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm feeling considerably better."

"I can see that. You ate all my pie and had half my fries. And that's on top of what you ordered." Booth teased.

"Your son is hungry."

"So you're conceding huh? We're having a boy?"

"You gut has proven right on many occasions."

Booth reached across the table, taking her hand he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I love you Bones."

"Because I just fed your ego?"

"There's no because, I just do."

Brennan smiled. "I love you too Booth."

"I'd like to get back to the lab now. Call me when you have that warrant."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Booth watched Brennan through the diner window, making sure she got across the street safely, before checking his phone. Figuring his luck was up, Booth sent a text to Jimmy, placing a bet on the night's game. He was on his way to recouping his losses and was determined to stop once he won the money lost back. Booth paid for the meal and exited the diner.

He made the short walk back to his office almost daily, but today, his gut told him something was off. He had felt it as soon as he stepped out into the open. His spidey-senses were tingling. Someone was undoubtedly following him. Booth quickened his pace, stealthily ducking into the alley behind the diner. Sure enough whoever was following him stopped at the entrance to the alley, unsure where he had disappeared to.

Booth simultaneously pulled out his gun and grabbed the unknown person by the jacket collar. He roughly shoved the man back against the brick wall in the alley, before pressing his gun against the man's chest.

"Don't shoot!" The man yelled.

"Russ?" Booth asked, surprised. He quickly holstered his gun. "Why are you following me?"

"I had to make sure you were alone. Couldn't risk Tempe seeing me."

"What the hell did you do now Russ?" Booth asked, angry. If Russ had broke the law again, he knew it would break both Brennan's and Max's hearts.

"Nothing!"

"Then why don't you want to be seen by Bones?"

"It's a long story."

"Well spit it out."

"I'm kinda in trouble, I think."

"You think? What kind of trouble?"

"You know I've been having trouble holding down a job right?"

"How would I know since you hardly call Bones?"

"All right you got me. I should call Tempe more often."

"And?" Booth tapped his foot impatiently.

"I got a family to feed, not to mention Haley's medical bills. A couple of weeks ago, I get this offer to do a job for this guy. Sam White. All I gotta do is deliver this truck load of wine to an address and I get paid. Two thousand dollars for just one delivery. It was too good to pass up. But a couple of days after I get paid, White, he calls me, telling me the customer says he never got the delivery. Says it was expensive wine and now I owe him ten thousand for it. Fact is, I did deliver that truck to the address. I swear. But of course White doesn't believe me. I need to cough up that cash by next month or else."

"So whaddya want? You wanna borrow money from me to pay this guy back?"

"No Booth. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why not go to the cops?"

"He told me if I went to the cops, he'll hurt Amy and the girls."

Booth sighed. "Look Russ, you probably fell for the oldest trick in the book. How'd you find him anyway?"

"I didn't find him. He found me. The day after I got laid off my job as a mechanic."

"So you think this guy's doing something illegal?"

"Maybe. I don't know what's going on all right? I just want this guy off my back. I figured maybe you could do a background check on him, find out what's really going on, then I'll go to the cops."

"Did you look in the back of the truck? Was it really wine you were delivering?"

"I didn't look."

Booth sighed. His experience in law enforcement told him that something was up. A nondescript name like Sam White, an easy job promising a large payout. He hoped Russ didn't inadvertently deliver a truckload of drugs.

"This guy, White, any chance he's a drug dealer or something like that?"

"Now you're scaring me Booth. I told you I don't know this guy all that well. It was just a quick, easy buck."

Russ's words pricked Booth's conscience. A quick easy buck. That was one of the reasons that Booth had convinced himself it was okay to gamble.

"I'm desperate Booth, I've got nobody else to turn to."

"Okay fine, I'll look into it."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"Just keep your nose clean and lay low for now all right?"

"Got it. But you gotta promise me, you won't tell my Dad or Tempe. And Amy doesn't know either."

"I'll do what I can Russ."

"The last thing I need is Dad killing this guy."

Russ had a point. "Fine, I won't tell 'em."

"Thanks."

…

Back in his office Booth tried looking up Sam White. As expected his search yielded several possible felons. The name wasn't all that unique and without a middle name to go on, Booth knew he was looking for a needle in a haystack. The fact that White turned up right after Russ lost his job told Booth that he had to have been keeping tabs on Russ for some time. He knew when it was right to give Russ an offer that was too good to refuse.

"Warrant's in cher." Caroline Julian came barrelling in. Booth hurriedly stood, not wanting Caroline to see what he had been working on.

"Thanks Caroline." Booth took the warrant from her. "I'll go get Bones."

…

That night as Brennan and Booth climbed into bed, he pulled his wife to his side. She snuggled up next to him, happy to relish the feel of his arms around her before she got too big for him to do so.

"So your famous gut got it wrong huh?" She teased, smoothing her palm across his muscled chest.

"Yeah. No murder weapon. Looks like the co-worker might not be our guy."

"So we might be having another daughter after all."

"Nah, pretty sure my gut's right on this one Bones."

"We'll see."

"So he's behaving tonight huh?"

"Yes I haven't felt nauseous since this afternoon."

"So ready for the big reveal tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm already starting to show. It would be quite impossible to hide it much longer. In fact Cam asked me this morning if I had gained a couple of pounds."

"Well they'll all find out tomorrow." Booth yawned, stretching. He moved to press a kiss to Brennan's lips, then dropped his hand to her abdomen. "Night Bones, night little guy. Daddy loves you."

Brennan mumbled as she rolled onto her side, sleep already claiming her. "Goodnight Booth. We love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone._** ** _Lauwy,_** ** _RobinAngelena (complex is definitely the right word to describe things),_** ** _kareneb, aadams00_** ** _(I wanted to see Russ at Max's funeral too, don't worry things will work out),_** ** _554Laura, FaithinBones_** ** _(if Max finds out),_** ** _jsboneslover (true), GalaxieGurl_** ** _._**

 ** _I remember a reader requested a story with Russ in it. That was quite some time ago. Hope whoever it was is enjoying this story._**

Saturday afternoon arrived. Brennan and Booth had gathered their friends and loved ones at their house for a barbeque. Booth had said it was to make the announcement that they were expecting a second child together, but Brennan suspected he just needed an excuse to use the barbeque. Other than Max, Angela and Christine, the others were yet to learn of her pregnancy. When everyone they had invited arrived, Booth gathered everyone together in their living room.

"So what's the big news Seeley?" Cam asked.

"Are you leaving the Jeffersonian Dr Brennan?" Daisy asked.

"You got promoted right?" Wendell asked, directing his question at Booth.

"Are they making another movie based on your books Dr B?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan was feeling strangely nervous but an encouraging smile from Angela helped settle the butterflies in her stomach. She hoped she would not throw up before she got the chance to tell everyone.

"If you guys are moving, I get your office Booth." Aubrey nodded at his partner.

"We'd tell if you all would quit guessing." Booth grinned. An arm round Brennan's shoulder, he smiled at her. "Why don't you go ahead Bones?"

"Well everyone…" Brennan paused, smiling.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Christine had somehow wormed her way past the adults and was now standing infront of her parents.

"You are?" Cam asked.

"Uh-huh." Christine nodded gravely. She was already taking her job as big sister seriously.

The expectant parents were immediately swarmed by their friends offering hugs and congratulatory pats on the back.

"I bet you're gonna make an awesome big sister Christine," Aubrey lifted the little girl into his arms. He nodded at his partner. "The smell from the barbeque outside is awesome. Let's go get some steaks on Booth. This calls for a celebration!"

Booth grinned. "You got it."

Booth was grilling his second round of steaks when he felt his phone vibrate. Digging into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out his cellphone. The text message made him feel as if the ground beneath him might give way. He grabbed Aubrey who was nearby, busy wolfing down a burger. "Hey watch these so they don't burn okay?"

Aubrey had noted the change in his partner's face but had learned not to question too much if he didn't want Booth snapping at him. "Okay." He glanced over to Brennan who was engrossed in a conversation with Amy, the woman whom Aubrey learnt was Brennan's brother's girlfriend. Brennan looked okay so it couldn't have been about her. Aubrey wondered what was bothering Booth as he watched him disappear behind the greenery lining his house.

…

"What the hell Jimmy?!" Booth growled, confronting his bookie. "You have no right showing up like this!"

"If you'd bothered to answer your texts, I wouldn't have needed to pay you a visit."

"I've been busy all day. Can't you see I've got people over?"

"Well then I'll tell it to you straight. That big game you bet on last night? You lost everything."

Booth staggered back. "Everything?"

"Didn't even bother to check the sports news this morning huh?"

Booth had spent the entire morning preparing for the barbeque. It hadn't crossed his mind to check the scores of the night's game. Moreover, he had been certain his luck was changing.

"How much?"

"Ten grand."

"Damn it!" Booth cursed under his breath. He had hoped this was the one. The one that would help him recoup his losses and enable him to stop. Ironically, it was the same amount Russ allegedly owed Sam White.

"I know you said you're good for it, but ten thousand is as much as I'll go before I need some reassurance. You gotta pay up." Jimmy opened his palm to Booth.

"What right now?"

"Would you like me to ask your wife for it?"

"Son of a bitch." Booth grabbed Jimmy by the collar. "I swear you go near her and I'll kill you."

Jimmy held up his hands in surrender. "Two days Booth. Two days or else everyone at the FBI knows your dirty little secret. Your wife too."

Booth suddenly felt nauseous.

"Yup I know that you've been keeping this a secret from her. How'd you think she'll react when she finds out? And what about your job?"

Booth released Jimmy from his grasp, shoving him back roughly.

"Two days Booth." Jimmy straightened his shirt then slid into his car, driving off.

Ten thousand dollars! Booth's mind was reeling. He had gotten brave and lost everything. He fought the rising nausea, trying to stem bitter gall that was rising to his throat. He would have to make the withdrawal from the bank. He suddenly remembered that they now shared a common bank account. If he made such a large withdrawal, Brennan was sure to find out. After he had been incarcerated, Booth had thought it wise that they held a joint bank account in case something happened to either one of them. He still had his own account but the money inside wasn't going to be enough to pay off his debt. The thought of Brennan finding out made him physically sick. He braced a hand against a large tree trunk and started to retch, losing his lunch on the ground.

"Hey, you okay man?"

Booth wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, turning to see Aubrey walking up to him.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. You just lost your lunch."

"It's nothing all right?"

"Want me to go get Dr Brennan?"

"No, no! Don't worry her, it's probably a stomach bug or something."

"Well then you shouldn't be grilling our steaks."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Booth felt weak in the knees, as if he had suddenly lost the strength to remain upright. He felt as if his world was crashing down on him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do the barbequing from now on. No harm done. Why don't you go inside, get some rest."

"Good idea. Just don't tell Bones okay?"

"Right, don't wanna worry her. You might wanna avoid passing the bug to her. And Christine."

Booth nodded. "Thanks Aubrey."

Booth sighed as he slipped unnoticed back into his house. In his bathroom, he gargled, washing the taste of vomit from his mouth, then splashed water on his face. He would fix this somehow. He was determined to. Entering his kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As he closed the heavy door of the refrigerator, Russ approached him.

"Hey congratulations. I'm glad you guys are having another kid."

"Thanks."

"Tempe's okay right?"

"Yeah, morning sickness hit her a little harder this time, but she's okay."

"Good to know." Russ glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "So um… the thing I asked you to look into?"

"I'm working on it. You wouldn't believe the number of Sam Whites I found."

"I appreciate it Booth."

"You're okay too right? And Amy and the girls?"

"Yeah, keeping a low profile like you said."

"Look, if anything happens, you call me okay?"

"I will, thanks."

Russ made his way back to join his step-daughters who were playing with Christine and Michael-Vincent.

…

Sitting in a corner of the living room, Max Keenan had been observing everyone at the party. He was happy that he was going to be a grandfather again. Happy that everyone there seemed to share in his daughter's happiness. She deserved to be happy. He had known all along that Booth was going to be the one to give her that happiness. He had noticed Russ and Booth talking quietly to each other in the kitchen, as if conspiring to do something together. Their behaviour concerned him. He wondered if he should try to find out what they were up to.

…

Still in the kitchen, Booth took a sip from the bottle of water. He smiled at Brennan as she approached him. His arms circling her waist, he welcomed her into his embrace.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Brennan remarked.

"Yeah you know, big party."

"Not that big."

Booth pressed a kiss to Brennan's cheek. Suddenly afraid he would lose her, he tightened his grip round her.

"Everything okay Booth?"

"Yeah just… I love you so much."

Brennan smiled. "You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I'm just… appreciating you having my baby again."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Bones promise you'll never leave me okay?"

"Why the sudden insecurity? Don't tell me you're feeling jealous? And I thought Christine was the one I should worry about adjusting to another sibling."

Booth shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're my husband. I love you and I'll never leave you. Feel better?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, brushing her lips against his.

"Bren, over here!" Angela was waving to her.

"Go on." Booth nodded towards the forensic artist.

Booth watched as Brennan moved to join her best friend. His gaze shifted to Russ who was with his family. The weight of all the secrets he was keeping from her suddenly felt too heavy for him to bear and he again felt weak in the knees. He braced himself against the kitchen counter, taking in deep measured breaths. He had gotten himself into a huge mess but he was determined to fix it. No one needed to know. He didn't need Gavin, didn't need Brennan. He would fix it all on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**_RobinAngelena_** ** _,_** ** _Phyllis_** ** _(yeah he needs her, but he's also scared),_** ** _aadams00 (weight will be lifted in time),_** **** ** _FaithinBones (he doesn't see that yet), 554Laura (he can't), regbride12_** **** ** _(Booth needed that wake up call),_** ** _kareneb, ZinaR and other guests. Thanks for your reviews. Everyone had expressed concern for Booth and rightly so. There will be resolution to his problems, and every storyline here, give it some time._**

 ** _Putting out an angst-alert for the next few chapters._**

Monday came round and Booth remembered his deadline from Jimmy would be up by Tuesday. He knew he still had a case to solve on hand and Sam White to dig up dirt on for Russ. He worried that he wouldn't make the payment in time and Jimmy would look up Brennan. He had a plate full of problems to be solved. He was determined to fix each and every one of them.

He was lost in those thoughts as he prepared breakfast, the sound of someone approaching made him focus his thoughts on the present.

"Morning." Brennan greeted him as she entered the kitchen, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"You're looking not so green this morning."

"I'm almost over the first trimester. Told you it would get better."

"Can I make you and the baby something?"

"No particular craving this morning. I'll just have oatmeal."

"Comin' right up." Booth said as he poured her a glass of milk.

"Max called to cancel on this weekend with Christine again."

"Really?"

"Said he would be out of town for an indeterminate amount of time."

He hoped Max hadn't gotten wind of someone threatening Russ and gone off to settle it his way. Then there was Eugene Turner. One never could tell when it came to Max.

"Maybe he's secretly seeing someone?"

"My Dad?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I suppose it possible, but why does he think there's a need to hide it from us?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Well he shouldn't hide things from us, we're family. And if he has found someone he wishes to share his life with, he should know that it is nothing to be ashamed of."

Booth swallowed thickly. Max wasn't the only one hiding things from family. Christine chose that moment to enter the kitchen, saving her father from worrying over the secrets he was keeping.

"I'm hungry Daddy."

"I bet you are. Come here." Booth picked Christine up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What'll you have Pumpkin?"

"Cereal. The kind you like."

"Christine, those are a little too sweet." Brennan pointed out.

"Tell you what, you can have some of mine and some of Mommy's boring organic cereal that tastes like cardboard and we'll mix it all up with some milk."

Brennan scowled. "It does not taste like cardboard Booth."

"Daddy's just teasing you Mommy."

"Oh this little Pumpkin's right."

Booth's phone rang and the caller ID made Booth grab the phone immediately. He set Christine down on the chair next to Brennan.

"Sorry, I gotta take this."

He moved into the living room, speaking in a hushed tone. "What the hell Jimmy?!"

"Just calling to remind you."

"Look, about that… I need more time."

"Your wife is loaded, I'm sure you can cough up ten thousand dollars, easy."

"Damn it Jimmy! You know I'm good for it, just give me till the end of the week. If I don't pay up then you can come break my kneecaps or whatever."

"What and assault a federal agent? I'm not that stupid. Your wife and little girl on the other hand…"

"I'll get you the money by Thursday all right?"

"Thursday. No more extensions Booth."

Jimmy hung up. Utterly disgusted with himself, Booth felt sick again.

…

"You're sure about this Booth?" Aubrey asked as they drove towards the victim's house.

"Look wasn't the co-worker right? And Bones said the murder weapon was a cylindrical object. It got me thinking. The husband, he coaches little league. Baseball bat maybe?"

"Yeah but they guy's got an alibi."

"Maybe he got someone to cover for him. Wouldn't be the first time."

The two agents pulled up to the victims house, and the victim's husband, Adam Reyes let them in.

"Mr Reyes, we thought we'd drop by today and go over your alibi." Aubrey began, settling down on an armchair as Booth walked round the living area, his eyes on the hunt for a possible murder weapon.

"Thought you guys already checked it out. It's legit."

"Never hurts to be careful." Aubrey replied. "You do want your wife's killer caught right?"

"Yeah, Of course."

"Mr Reyes, where are your children?" Booth asked, noticing how quiet the house was.

"They're in school. Why?"

"Just checking."

"And you said you visited a friend, on the night your wife was murdered?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah and Phil he told you, right? I was there."

"Phil and you go way back."

"Middle School."

"We might talk to Phil again," Aubrey said, "Maybe pay him a visit. Double-check that alibi of yours."

Without warning, Reyes pulled out a revolver. Both Aubrey and Booth reacted instantly, their guns drawn and aimed at him.

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Just relax okay Adam?" Booth spoke in a calm, measured tone.

"I'm sick of keeping secrets! It was me okay?! It was me! I killed her!"

Booth cast a quick I-told-you-so glance at Aubrey, who nodded.

"It was all my fault… my Vicky, I loved her so much, she was my everything! But my stupid drinking... I came home drunk, she started nagging at me to stop… I just snapped. I didn't even know what I was doing… not until it was too late…"

As Reyes shouted at Booth, Aubrey slowly circled the desperate man. Reyes moved to point the gun at his own temple.

"Whoa! Let's not do this okay Adam? Think about your kids. They need their Dad." Booth kept Reyes' attention focused on him, hoping that he would not notice that Aubrey was slowly moving to circle him.

"What good would I be to them if I'm in jail huh?"

"Better than dead. Do you want them to grow up orphans?"

"I'm so, so sorry." Reyes cried, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Just look at me okay?" Booth continued speaking calmly, his experience taking over. "We can work this out. I know you didn't mean to hurt her. You loved your wife. There's no way you'd hurt her." The reference to what he was doing to Brennan made him sick but he quickly refocused. He would not risk his partner and his lives over a moment of lost concentration.

"I was going to kill myself anyway, before you showed up. The note's in my bedroom. I just can't live with myself anymore! The last thing she thought before she died was that I didn't love her. But that's not true! And now she'll never know!"

Reyes cocked the revolver.

"Easy Adam. This is not how you want it to end." Booth coaxed. He had two options. One was to take a shot and wound Reyes so he wouldn't succeed in pulling the trigger and killing himself. The other was to trust that Aubrey knew what he was doing. Booth decided he would trust his partner. Just as the decision was made in his mind, Booth saw Aubrey tackle Reyes to the ground. The revolver went off in a deafening bang before falling a few feet from Aubrey and Reyes.

Booth quickly kicked the revolver out of reach before yelling, "Aubrey you okay?"

"Yeah." Aubrey rose to his feet, pulling a sobbing Adam Reyes with him. "I'm so, so sorry Vicky. I'm so sorry." Reyes cried as Aubrey pulled the man's hands behind him, handcuffing him and leading him outside.

Booth stood transfixed by the scene before him. Adam Reyes' addiction to alcohol had cost him everything he held dear. _I'm just like him!_ A voice in Booth's head accused. _I'm no different from Reyes and my old man. I need help. I gotta stop._ Booth blinked back tears.

"What's the hold up Booth?" he heard Aubrey yelling from outside the house.

"Comin'!" Booth shouted back, wiping the tears from his eyes. He had been a fool. He knew what he had to do next.

…

Back at the FBI, Booth allowed Aubrey to process the paperwork needed for the arrest of Adam Reyes. The forensic team would be sent back to Reyes' house to retrieve the suicide note that contained his confession and also to gather evidence. Booth sent a quick text to Brennan informing her that the case had been solved. He felt too guilty to hear her voice at that moment.

"Booth?" Charlie Burns appeared at the office doorway.

"Yeah?"

"The file you wanted me to pull."

"Thanks Charlie. Leave it on my desk and shut the door on your way out will ya?"

Charlie placed the file on Booth's table and did exactly as instructed. Both opened the file. This particular Sam White had drawn Booth's attention because he had visited San Antonio and Maine recently. Two locations tied to Max. This Sam White was a couple of years younger than Max and like Max had several aliases. On a hunch, Booth called the prison warden that had informed him of Turner's release the week before. He requested to check if anyone by the name of Sam White or any of his known aliases had visited Eugene Turner. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but he had a feeling that what was going on with Russ and Max were somehow linked. They just didn't know it yet. The prison warden promised to check the visitor logs, and now, all Booth had to do was wait.

His thoughts shifted to other pressing matters. He sighed, steeling himself for what he had to do next. He got up, making sure the door to his office was locked, then pulled the blinds. He sank into his armchair. Staring at the screen on his phone, the urge to place a bet suddenly surfaced out of nowhere. All he had to do was make one phonecall. He forced himself to think of how he would feel if his wife and children left him. He knew he could not go on gambling. Finding Gavin's number on his contact list, his finger was about to hit the call button when his pride got the better of him. _This is all your fault Dad!_ Booth screamed angrily in his head. His slide back into addiction, it was all his father's fault. His father had passed his genes for a propensity for addiction to him, to Jared. _I hate you!_ Booth cursed under his breath. If he lost his family, he knew exactly who to blame. Too bad the man was dead. Booth swore again. He pocketed his phone and wrenched the door of his office open. He made his way to the gun range in the building. There he methodically emptied magazine after magazine into the target. With deadly accuracy, he hit each target, dead center in the head or chest each time he pulled the trigger. It was easy to be on target, he imagined he was shooting at his father, the man he blamed for all his troubles.


	5. Chapter 5

**_554Laura, GalaxieGurl_** ** _(sorry for the too dramatic drama, hopefully this chapter makes things a wee bit better),_** ** _kareneb, topaz270 (agree, he has his flaws and I like that he was written that way on the show), RobinAngelena, ZinaR, aadams00 (agree the path is painful), FaithinBones_** ** _(yes he is). Appreciate all the reviews. Keep 'em coming._**

 ** _I left Booth in a bad place, this chapter attempts to fix some of it._**

Outside the rain got heavier. Worried Brennan stared out the window and into the night sky. It was close to eleven. She had not heard from her husband since that afternoon when he had informed her that the case had been closed. It was not like him. If he was working late he would have told her. He had not answered her texts and every call she made to him went straight to voicemail. Aubrey had no idea where he was. He had also determined that the agents in the bullpen had not seen SSA Booth either since that afternoon. It was as if he had vanished from his office. Brennan was worried. She wondered if Booth had been involved in an accident. She was on the verge of calling the hospitals when a pair of headlights shone into the driveway. Moments later the front door opened.

"Booth!"

"Bones. Didn't think you were still up."

"I was worried."

"Worried, why?"

Her worry turned to anger. "I left you text and voice messages. Nobody knew where you were."

"What you're keeping tabs on me now?"

"How could you say that? I was worried sick about you! It's pouring outside and the roads are slippery." Brennan was trying to reign in her anger.

"I was at the gun range, working on my shooting okay! And after that I…" Booth paused. After hours at the gun range and tiring his shooting arm out, Booth had drove to the cemetery where his father had been buried. He hadn't been sure why he was there. He sat in his car for hours, ignoring Brennan's texts and calls. He had yet to make the call to Gavin.

"You what Booth?" His pause made her worry that he was keeping something from her.

"Must you know my every move Bones?!" Angered, Booth raised his voice.

"Keep it down! You don't want to wake Christine."

"Fine, I'm a lousy Dad! I'm gonna wake my sleeping daughter. You know what? Never mind. I need some fresh air. Don't wait up."

Booth immediately noticed the look of hurt in Brennan's eyes but was feeling too guilty and angry to attempt to make amends. He turned, walking out their front door.

Brennan stood in their living room, her brain trying to understand the brief exchange she had with Booth that seemed to have set him off. And then it all clicked. The murderer had been an alcoholic who had killed his wife in an alcohol-induced haze of rage. She should have known it would adversely affect Booth. Angry and guilty that she had not realized it earlier, she was tempted to call him on his phone. She stopped herself. She knew she had to give him space. She trusted him enough to know that he would come back. She would be ready to comfort him when he did.

…

Booth unwisely sped in the pouring rain back to where he had just driven home from. For the second time that night, he sat in his SUV at the cemetery. He threw open the car door and walked in the dying rain towards his father's grave. He crouched down, one hand braced against the headstone, the other clenched in an angry fist.

"I hate you!" Booth yelled. With a closed fist he pounded on the hard granite headstone. "Why?! Why?!"

With each question he pounded on the headstone with his closed fist, bruising his knuckles. He knew his question wasn't going to get answered.

"You were my hero. I loved you. But you never loved us. You loved yourself! You loved your alcohol! Mom said you came back from the war angry. I was there! I went to war too and I came back. But I didn't take it out on my wife, my kids… I didn't need whiskey and scotch to mask my pain. I - "

Booth stopped, realizing he was describing himself. He let out a bitter laugh. "I'm you! I'm you!"

Booth stood, staggering back in anguish. For an inexplicable reason, he heard Brennan's loving voice in his head. The words she had said to him while they were skating came back to him. "Well, I don't know your old man, your father, but I think you're made of very, very good stuff."

The knowledge of how he had let the woman who was his everything down felt like a suffocating weight. He collapsed onto his knees, burying his face in his hands, sobbing. The rain had stopped but the tears from Booth's eyes continued to fall. When he finally managed to get a grip on himself, Booth pushed himself to his feet with a renewed determination.

"I'm not you! I'm never gonna be like you. I'm not gonna give up my family, the woman I love. Not without a fight!" Booth's loud affirmation to himself gave him confidence and hope.

His slip back into his gambling addiction was not his father's fault. He realized it now. There was no one to blame except himself. He remembered how his father used to try to blame his drinking on everything and everyone except himself. Booth knew then that in order to beat his addiction, he would have to be different.

"This is all my fault." Booth sighed dejectedly, hanging his head.

"But you're not alone."

The voice made Booth jump and he instinctively pulled out his gun. In the moonlight, Booth could make out a figure approaching him.

"Whoa, easy there Booth. It's just me."

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah." Aubrey stepped close enough for him to see that it was really him. Booth holstered his gun.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Dr Brennan was worried."

"Right, I lost my temper at her and she sends you after me."

"We both thought we should've seen this coming earlier, given the case."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Dr Brennan suggested a couple of places I might find you. She wanted to come herself but Max is out of town and she called me to babysit Christine, but she's pregnant and it's two in the morning. Figured it was easier if I went on the Booth-hunt and she stayed with Christine. Went to the shooting range at the FBI, you weren't there. This was second on her list of places to look for you."

"Look you guys didn't have to worry. I'm fine."

Aubrey gave him a look of incredulity. "No, you're obviously not."

Aubrey was right. He knew that admitting to his relapse was the first step to fixing things.

"How much did you hear?"

"About what you said to your old man there?"

Booth nodded.

"I got here in time to see you on your knees."

"Crying like a baby."

"Hey who am I to judge? We both have Daddy-issues right? Anyway figured you needed your space."

"Yeah."

"Heard you yelling something like not giving up without a fight. That was my cue to come say hi. In time to hear you blame yourself for whatever it is you're blaming yourself for. I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it's not your fault."

"Listen Aubrey…"

"Okay whatever it is you and Dr Brennan had a fight about, you need to talk to her, not me."

"Bones, she…" Booth knew that in order to save himself and his marriage, he had to let go of his pride. "It _is_ my fault… Bones doesn't know this… but I need help. And I'm too chicken shit to tell her. Aubrey I…"

The pause was deafening. Booth pushed his hands into his pants pockets, inhaling deeply. He needed to hear himself say the words out loud. He needed to admit to his failings, difficult as it was.

"I've been gambling."

Aubrey stood silent for a few seconds, "You serious?"

"Dead serious."

Aubrey shook his head, he should have seen it coming. "It was that case wasn't it? I knew it! We shouldn't have let you go undercover."

"Nobody's to blame but myself." His admission to Aubrey felt liberating.

"How much?"

"Ten thousand."

Aubrey whistled.

"It's been going on for a couple of months now. We found out Bones was pregnant and I don't know why I did it. I was so happy to get to be a Dad again. The night we closed that case, I called my bookie, placed a bet. And the rest, is history."

"Dr Brennan doesn't know?"

"You're the only one who knows Aubrey."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered."

"I need help Aubrey."

"Hey what are partners for?"

"I'm gonna call Gavin my sponsor. I tried calling him earlier this afternoon, while you were processing Reyes. But I kept blaming my old man for my mistake. I got home, Bones was worried about me and I just lost it at her. I wanna make things right. I don't wanna be my old man. I don't wanna lose Bones."

"You won't. She loves you. Everyone knows that."

Booth shrugged. He didn't doubt her love for him, but trust was a big deal to her.

"Whaddya need me to do?" Aubrey asked.

"For now, just make sure I make that call to Gavin."

Aubrey stuck out his hand. "Phone?"

"It's almost out of juice." Aubrey noted, looking at Booth's cellphone.

Not wanting Booth's phone to run out of battery mid-call, he scrolled through Booth's list of contacts, searching for Gavin's name. Using his own cellphone, he dialled Gavin's number then handed the phone to Booth.

"Gavin, it's me, Booth. Sorry to call at this hour." Booth started.

Aubrey listened as Booth explained the situation to Gavin then promise to attend a GA meeting later in the day.

"I'm coming with you, to that meeting." Aubrey said as Booth hung up.

"Thanks."

"First couple of days is always the hardest right?"

"How'd you know that?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I'm not addicted to anything if that's what you're wondering. But people close to me were."

Booth wasn't sure if he should ask, but knew he had no other choice. "I need another favor. That ten thousand dollars. I'm gonna need to borrow some of that from you. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Sure." Aubrey nodded. "I'm not sure how much I can help though but I'll try."

"And Bones… she doesn't know for now. I'd appreciate if you could help me keep it that way. Whatever happened tonight it's just between us okay?"

"Wait, you're not gonna tell her? I'm not a married man but I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll tell her. It's just that… I might lose her you know?"

"She loves you."

"Yeah but you know she has this thing about trust. And I betrayed her trust."

"You gotta tell her."

"And I will. Just not now. In the program, to earn my sobriety chip, there'll come this point where it's about making amends. I don't feel like I can tell her now. But I'll tell her then."

"I'll check on that once you hit your 30-day mark."

"Now you're sounding like Gavin."

Aubrey laughed.

"If I even make it to 30 days."

"You will Booth. I'll make sure of it."

Booth offered his partner a slight smile. "Thanks Aubrey."

 ** _I'm not sure about the GA program but figured making amends to those you've wronged seems like something they'd make you do. I've also always thought Aubrey had always been a great friend to B &B. _**

**_Don't forget to leave a review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you everyone for the many many reviews. Makes me mighty happy._** ** _GalaxieGurl (very true about those knuckles), topaz270_** ** _(deal!),_** ** _mendenbar (very happy you decided to give this story a chance), Vmf447 (I always preferred Aubrey to Sweets), ZinaR_** ** _(she may or may not),_** ** _Phyllis, 554Laura (yeah he is), adorkablesalad (you're most welcome!), angelena76, kareneb (glad you're enjoying it), Lauwy_** ** _(thank you),_** ** _Felinxx, aadams00 (like you, I wish we got more seasons of Aubrey), bookwormlady (thanks! The only part that's canon is Booth's gambling and Brennan's pregnancy with Hank, otherwise all AU), FaithinBones_** ** _(thanks for letting me know!),_** ** _regbride12 (I'm not forgetting Max and Russ that part's coming)._**

It was four in the morning when Booth finally got home. He slipped into the shower as quietly as possible, washing the rain and mud from his body. When he emerged from the bathroom, he stood watching his sleeping wife, debating whether or not he was welcome in their bed.

"Booth." He heard her voice pierce the darkness.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't really asleep." Brennan sat up, her body silhouetted by the moonlight.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"I take it Aubrey found you."

"Yeah. Thanks for sending him after me."

Brennan patted the empty space beside her. Booth climbed in, taking his place by her side.

"Listen Bones, I'm sorry about just now."

Brennan shook her head. "I should've realized it sooner."

"Whatever the case was about, it didn't give me the right to take it out on you. I'm sorry I worried you. I should've at least answered your texts. After the shooting range, I went to the cemetery. I was just so mad at him, I don't know why, I just sat there for hours, just being angry. I couldn't even work up the courage to go up to his grave, I just came home. I should've just told you everything then instead of picking a fight with you. After I left home, I went back, thought yelling at my dead father's grave would help."

He was somewhat relieved that he could tell her part of the truth. It was a welcome change to how, in the past months, he had to always be careful, especially with his phone, around her.

"The wounds from our past still affect us in ways we are unable to fathom."

Booth chuckled. "Now you're beginning to sound like a jedi master."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled, "Never mind."

"That was where Aubrey found you?"

"Yeah at my Dad's grave. Aubrey's a good friend."

"He is."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." Booth moved to press a kiss to her forehead.

"That's okay. I should've been more understanding."

"You kidding me? Don't try to make it as if its your fault. This is all on me."

He meant it. If she was to leave him, it would be his fault. None of it was hers. His gambling was his own doing. He hoped that when he finally told her about it, it would go just as well. Through the years, she had become his rock, his anchor against the world's storms. He knew without her in his corner, he would become untethered, like an aimless boat drifting in the current.

"I'm not my father. I'll prove it to you. I'm not him."

"I know you're not him Booth. You have nothing to prove."

For now, she did not fully understand the depth of the meaning behind his words but he was encouraged nonetheless by her faith in him.

"We should get some sleep."

"I'm not in the mood for sleep."

"Little guy making you sick again?"

"No. I'd like you to make love to me."

"You sure?"

"I missed this, our intimacy."

Her bouts of morning sickness had prevented their coupling for a time and now that the first trimester was over, she realized she missed the physical intimacy they shared. She pulled him down on top of her, running her fingers through his hair. She pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss.

"Love you baby." Booth groaned as he pulled off her t-shirt, his lips ghosting the tops of her breasts that were now larger, preparing for the impending arrival of their child. He had missed their physical intimacy too. He ran a hand down her side, coming to rest at the slight swell of her belly that housed their unborn child.

She smiled into his neck, enjoying his ministrations. In the privacy of their bedroom, she loved hearing his names for her. They were his terms of endearment for her ears only, slipping out when passions ran high.

Making love to her felt bitter sweet. Booth savoured the sensation of her under him, knowing that he would soon have to tell her the whole truth, and in doing that, risk losing everything he held dear.

…

Early the next morning, Aubrey showed up at the Booth residence.

"Uncle Aubrey!" Christine greeted her favorite uncle who earned that title simply from the fact that he carried snacks her mother disapproved of in his pockets.

"Hey Christine." He gave the little girl a hug.

"Agent Aubrey what a pleasant surprise." Brennan greeted him from the kitchen as she got Christine ready for daycare. "Do we have a case?"

"Don't think so. Booth and I are headed out to run an errand this morning. A favor I asked of him."

"Oh then we shouldn't keep you."

"Keep who from what?" Booth asked, emerging from the bedroom, dressed for work. "Aubrey. What are you doing here?"

"You getting old or what? I asked a favor last night, remember?"

"Right. Yeah. You know I owe you."

"You're helping me and you owe me?" Aubrey winked. "Since you offered, you can pay me back right now by whipping up some of your famous pancakes with a generous side of bacon and eggs. Do you have any sausages by the way?"

"Yay!" Christine jumped excited.

"Don't you two have an errand to run?" Brennan asked, slightly appalled at the amount of meat Aubrey was asking to be cooked.

"It can wait till we eat breakfast. Can't skip the most important meal of the day!" Aubrey clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"I'll make sure there's enough food for everyone, Uncle Aubrey included." Booth grinned, taking Christine's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

…

"You gotta give me that pancake recipe sometime Booth." Aubrey said as he slid into the passenger seat of Booth's SUV.

"Family secret. Plus, that'll take the fun out of dropping by for breakfast." Booth glanced over at his partner. "But seriously, thanks. For having my back, for not ratting me out on Bones."

"You just keep feeding me okay? Now let's go pay your bookie and get him off your back."

After a visit to the bank, Booth pulled up at the empty lot next to an abandoned building, the pre-arranged meet up spot with Jimmy.

"It's all there." Booth handed the bookie an envelope.

"I see you brought a friend." Jimmy nodded at Aubrey who was watching from the truck.

"My partner."

"Must be a good friend."

"Just cut the chit chat and let's get this over with."

"So it's like that now huh?" Jimmy opened the envelope, counting the money inside. Once done he nodded at Booth. "It's all here."

"I don't owe you anymore. So stay away from me and my family okay? And I'm out. Not placing anymore bets. I'm done."

"That's a pity. I hear this weekend's Laker game is a guaranteed loss for them. You could make some big money. Even win all of this back." Jimmy waved the envelope infront of Booth.

Booth felt the familiar itch inside him. It was so tempting just to say yes. As if sensing Booth's hesitation, Jimmy added, "A hundred or two won't hurt."

Booth thought of Brennan and Christine and the baby on the way. He inhaled deeply, clenching his fists.

"I'm done Jimmy. No more."

"If you ever change your mind – "

He didn't wait for Jimmy to finish, but quickly took off jumping back into the SUV. He tossed his phone to Aubrey as they drove off. "Do me a favor, delete Jimmy from my list of contacts will ya?"

"Got it."

…

Booth attended numerous GA meetings in the coming days. Gavin felt like they were making progress, though both men knew there was still a lot of hard work to be done. Aubrey continued to cover for Booth, often being used as an excuse for Booth returning home late from GA meetings.

It had been two weeks since Booth had stopped. Being sober for two weeks was an accomplishment. He felt good. Better than before. He carried less of the guilt he had from lying to his wife but he knew the weight on his shoulders would not be truly lifted until he told her everything. Now free from the chains of his addiction, Booth felt somewhat liberated. His relationship with Brennan felt strong and they were immensely happy. He was afraid to rock that boat. Brennan was now in her fourth month of pregnancy which was progressing well. He figured she deserved to be pampered a little, he knew being pregnant wasn't easy. That afternoon, Booth had planned to leave work early, attend an early GA meeting, then get home in time to make dinner for his family. As he stood to leave, his phone beeped, heralding an incoming text message.

He checked the message. The list of visitors Eugene Turner had just before he was released on parole had been emailed to him. Booth replied with a text conveying his gratitude, then opened his inbox. There was an email attachment, containing a list of names. It wasn't long, Eugene Turner didn't get many visitors. One name caught Booth's eye. Steven Wilson. The name rang a bell. Booth sat back down on his chair. He opened his drawer, retrieving the file Charlie had given him not long ago. And then he found it. Steven Wilson was a known alias that Sam White used. _Bingo baby!_ Booth had found the link he suspected existed. How were Sam White and Eugene Turner connected? That was the next question he had to answer. He suspected Max might be able to answer that, but he hadn't seen Max since the barbecue at his house. Booth resolved to return to the office the next day to try to unearth the connection between the two men.

He shifted his focus. Between trying to help Russ with his problem, and keeping an eye on Max, Booth knew he still had to fix his own gambling problem. That was still his number one priority. He closed his inbox, powered down his computer, grabbed his phone and jacket and headed out the office. He had a GA meeting to attend.

…

"I'm glad you stood up to share your story again Booth." Gavin approached Booth as the GA meeting ended.

"Yeah, that's what I gotta to do right? Admit to my mistakes. Take responsibility."

"Absolutely." The older man patted Booth on the shoulder. "You're sharing your story here but what about at home? You told your wife yet?"

Booth ducked his head, staring at the cup of horrible tasting coffee he was holding in his hand. "No."

"You know what you have to do."

"And I'll get to it."

"You shouldn't wait too long. She deserves to know."

Booth knew Gavin was right. He nodded, hoping to find the courage to do so soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you everyone for your reviews._** ** _554Laura (yes it is, as you will see), aadams00 (agree)_** ** _,_** ** _Vmf447 (she' won't find out from someone else), kareneb, GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, regbride12, adorkablesalad._**

 ** _This is it, the inevitable had to happen. Angst ahead!_**

Booth got home later that evening before his family. He set his plan into motion. As he made dinner, he tried to work up the courage he need to tell Brennan. He decided he was done trying to prolong the inevitable, he would do so after Christine was asleep. Halfway through making dinner, his cellphone rang. It was Charlie.

"Charlie, what's up."

"You wanted me to track down Max Keenan."

"Yeah. You found him?" Booth hoped Max wasn't in jail somewhere.

"He's been moving around. Headed towards New York, spent some time there, then a couple of days in Providence. He's in Maine now."

Maine again. Charlie continued, "As for the other guy, Eugene Turner, looks like he's headed our way."

"He is? He's on parole, he isn't supposed to cross state lines."

"He did. Want me to inform his parole officer?"

Booth paused. He knew that as an officer of the law he had to report it. At the same time, he wanted to see how things played out. "Where's Turner now?"

"After his release from prison in LA, he made it to El Paso undetected, then Dallas. He disappeared for a couple of days then popped up in Lexington this morning."

Booth didn't want Charlie implicated in anything and he was right. It did look like Turner was headed in their direction. Or it could be just a coincidence.

"Let's just keep the information to ourselves for now. I wanna see where Turner goes next and if he does show up here…" Booth hadn't quite decided what he wanted to do. All he knew was that it all was connected to Max somehow. "I'll take it from here. Tracking them. Really appreciate you helping out."

"Anytime Booth."

Charlie hung up just as Brennan came home with Christine.

"This is a nice surprise." Brennan said, smiling as she entered the kitchen.

"Wanted to make you guys dinner." Booth picked Christine up, giving his daughter a hug and kiss.

"Smells yummy Daddy."

"Yeah, dinner will be ready soon."

"I wanna help."

"You can help Mom set the table."

"Come on Honey," Brennan held out her hand to Christine, smiling sweetly at her.

The image sent a stab of pain to his heart. Brennan looked so happy, he hated that he would have to upset her later.

After Christine was tucked in bed, Booth and Brennan enjoyed a quiet moment on the couch.

"Was that an attempt to seduce me with your culinary skills so as to entice me to have sex with you?" Brennan asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Booth sighed. He wished it was as simple as that. Noticing his unusual response to her flirting, Brennan frowned.

"Something bothering you?"

Booth leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, trying to gather the courage he needed.

"I uh… there's something I need to tell you."

He turned to look into her eyes, the look of concern on her face making him feel guilty.

"I just need you to know that I'm so sorry Bones."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For letting you down… I um…" Booth blew out a breath. He had shared his story at GA. The first couple of times had been difficult but it got easier. It felt the hardest to tell her now. But it had to be done, he had waited long enough.

"I've… been gambling."

There was a moment of silence as Booth watched her expression change from one of concern to shock. She had no clue as to his gambling.

"Was it… was it just one time?"

There was a slight tremble to her lip and it broke his heart. He knew that she knew it was more than one little wager, but was wishing she was wrong.

He shook his head ever so slightly. "It's been a couple of months."

Booth could read his wife like an open book and he knew she had connected the dots in her brilliant brain.

"It was that case, after you went undercover to the underground poker game."

"Yeah. It triggered something inside. I just couldn't fight that need to place a bet. Couldn't fight the need for that rush. But I've stopped now. I swear. I've been sober for two weeks. I've paid off all my debts. I've been attending GA meetings and talking to Gavin my sponsor. I'm fixing things Bones. You gotta believe me."

"How much?"

"What?"

"You said you paid off all your debts. I'm assuming you've lost a significant amount. How much?"

Booth knew she was angry, even though her tone was even. She was choosing to focus on that rather than the fact that he was currently attending GA. She was picking on his mistakes rather than his attempts at redemption.

"Ten thousand. But I paid it all off with my own money. Aubrey helped, and I'll pay him back."

"You told Aubrey?"

"I… I needed help. I had to pay off my bookie and I wanted to stop. I needed someone to keep me straight."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Brennan felt a stab of pain and jealousy in her metaphorical heart. He needed someone and that someone wasn't here.

"I wanted to… I just didn't know how."

"If we don't have trust in our marriage then we have nothing."

"This is not about trust Bones."

Brennan rose from the couch, furious. Her voice now raised she shouted, seemingly unworried about waking Christine. "This has everything to do with trust! You lied to me! For months you kept your gambling from me. How could you Booth? How could you?!"

Booth sat, his head bowed. He had no reply for her. She was right after all. How could he indeed?

"You tell me you love me but you lied to me!" She clenched her fists tightly in anger.

"Bones I mean it when I say I love you."

"You kept looking for reassurance of my love for you, knowing that you were gambling behind my back! You knew you were doing something wrong and yet you wanted validation for your actions."

He rose to his feet, looking her eye to eye, trying to reason with her. "I was scared I'd lose you. Bones, I love you. You gotta believe that. Look, I messed up. I know. But I'm fixing things. I've stopped. I really have and I'll never do it ever again. I promise."

Brennan shook her head. "How could you say you love me, make love to me and then carry on gambling in secrecy?!"

Booth had no answer for her. He could have blamed his father, blamed his incarceration, blamed Sweets' death. But he had learned he had to take responsibility for his actions. So he kept silent.

"I think what's best for me is to be alone now."

"Alone? What? How can that be what's best for you?"

When he had decided to come clean and tell her, he knew she would be angry. He knew she would react in some way. Getting kicked out or her taking Christine and leaving him had been one of the things he thought might happen.

"Being with you... just thinking of you, reminds me of what you did. Being in your presence is painful for me right now."

"That's the last thing I wanted, to hurt you."

"Well you should've thought of that when decided to gamble! To keep it a secret from me!"

"You want me to leave?"

"Or I'll leave. I just can't be with you right now Booth."

He could see the pain in her eyes. She was barely holding back her tears. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her going to the lab at this hour. He figured this way would have the least fallout on their daughter.

"I'll go." But he couldn't, not without a fight. Not without telling her.

"I'm working on it. I've got things under control. It won't happen again."

"Just go Booth."

"Fine. If that's what you really want."

"It is." Her emotionless retort felt like an arrow to his heart and blinked back tears.

"I'm gonna fight this Bones. You, Christine, the baby… us, our life together, it means too much to me to just walk away. To give up. I'll fix things, I'll make things right. You'll see."

Defeated he walked to the front door, hoping that he would get to come home soon. He cast one last look over his shoulder, but she refused to meet his eyes. Unable to fight the pain he was feeling, he left, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Brennan collapsed on the couch. She had refused to allow Booth to see how much pain he had caused her. The tears she fought so hard to stop from falling fell, and she started to cry.

 ** _Rewrote this chapter a couple of times, let me know what you think._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for your reviews._** ** _GalaxieGurl_** ** _(brilliant and terrible, odd bedfellows),_** ** _Vmf447_** ** _,_** ** _bookwormlady (you noticed about the clothes part, it'll be addressed later), 554Laura (thank you!), dms517 (you've summed up his betrayal nicely and that is exactly what Brennan felt), YellowShadess_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb,_** ** _Phyllis,_** ** _angelena76, aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _topaz270 (glad the chapter left you wanting more), ZinaR_** ** _(thanks), FaithinBones (Brennan realizes that about Booth's addiction as you will see in this chapter), Lauwy, gatewatcher, regbride12_** ** _._**

 ** _Most of you aptly pointed out that unlike the show, he didn't blatantly lie to her when she confronted him. However, it still got him kicked out. Trust in important to Brennan and Booth did betray it. This is going a different route, wait and see._**

After allowing herself to cry for a time, Brennan tried to calm her emotions. Logically, she knew the hormones from her pregnancy were making her more emotional than usual. When Booth had confessed his relapse to her, it felt as if she had been blindsided. They had been happy together, happy parents preparing for the arrival of a new baby. She had accepted that she had married an addict. She knew addictions were notoriously hard to keep at bay. But it had been so many years since Booth gambled. Statistically, she knew there was a risk of relapse, but she had not expected him to keep it from her. Had not expected it to happen now. Not when she was expecting his child again. Thinking back, she knew she should have seen the signs. He had been more careful with his phone around her. Had taken calls away from her earshot. He brought her random gifts, had frequently needed reassurance of her love for him. The signs had been there but her brain had chosen not to put the evidence together like she was so good at doing. She should have known. The fact that he had hid it from her for months hurt. The fact that the first person he had turned to was Aubrey, compounded that pain. Did he not trust her? Did he not think that she would support him in his struggles? She realized that her actions that night had proven him right.

He had betrayed her and any feelings of guilt were quickly swept aside. Trust meant everything to her. Booth knew that. And to think that he would start right after finding out she was pregnant with their second child, added salt to her wounds. Seeing him only made the pain of his betrayal worse. She could not see another way to dull that pain other than being apart from him. A knock on her front door surprised her, jarring her from her thoughts. She swept angry tears away from her eyes.

She wondered briefly if Booth had come back as she opened her front door.

"Angela? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in Sweetie?"

"Yes." Brennan stepped aside letting Angela in.

"Booth called." Angela explained.

"Oh."

"C'mere." Angela held out her arms to Brennan. She gratefully stepped into the embrace of her best friend, allowing Angela to offer her a small measure of comfort.

"Booth told me everything. He was worried about you."

"I'm…" Brennan swiped at tears that fell freely. "I can't believe he would keep such a thing from me."

"Booth has a problem. He assured me he has been dealing with it. I believe him."

"Nonetheless… he betrayed my trust."

"He's a good man Bren. I know what he did hurt, but what you two have? It's something few others have. You'll get through this."

"I wish I shared your optimism Angela."

"Give it some time. It's all just too raw right now."

Brennan nodded.

"You're okay right? And the baby?"

Brennan placed a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. "It's still too early in the pregnancy to discern any movements of the fetus but we're okay."

"Good. Because Booth made me promise to tell him how you were doing."

"I'd rather not think of Booth at this moment."

"You're angry. I get that. I'd be furious too. But I did promise Booth. Don't put me in a spot."

"I have no control over your actions. Do as you wish."

"I'll text him later. For now, do you need anything Sweetie?"

"I'm… I think I would like some time to myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll need to explain to Christine why her Dad isn't here in the morning."

"I think it best if you didn't tell her the entire truth."

Brennan nodded. "Booth is a good father. Despite his failings, he has never let his children down. I am aware I should not tarnish the image Christine has of her father."

"He's a good husband too Bren."

Brennan was silent. It was difficult for her mind to convince her hurting heart at the moment.

"I'm fine Angela. You should go home, its late. Thank you for making the trip here. Booth should not have bothered you."

"Nonsense. What are best friends for? I'll go now, but I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

Brennan nodded. She quickly resolved that no matter what, she would be strong for Christine and the baby inside her.

…

Booth pressed on the doorbell of the apartment. It took some time before a sleepy-looking Aubrey answered.

"You're alone tonight right?"

Aubrey rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"You got Jessica over or something? Cos if you do…"

"No, no. Jess is away for some conference Dr Brennan wanted her to attend. I'm alone."

Booth nodded towards the inside of the apartment. "I know it's late but can I come in?"

"Yeah. C'mon in. You already came all this way."

Aubrey yawned as he plopped himself onto the couch. He watched as Booth paced up and down in front of him.

"It's past midnight and you're here. It's gotta be important."

"I told Bones. She kicked me out. Or I kicked myself out. Whatever it is, I can't be home right now."

Suddenly more awake, Aubrey sat up. "You finally worked up the nerve to tell her huh?"

"She's mad. Real mad. And she's got every right to be. I was hoping she wouldn't throw me out, on account that I've stopped, that I've been attending GA."

"But it's not good enough."

"Trust… it's a big thing for her. I mean… I'm not optimistic. I was there when she had issues with her Dad. She still has issues with him. I don't wanna end up like that, not with her." He shuddered at the thought of her never trusting him again.

"Yeah but she loves you."

"I'm pretty sure she loves her Dad too. When's Jessica back?"

"Couple of days."

"I just need a place to spend the night. Maybe tomorrow night too. Then I'll get out of your hair. Sleep in my office or something."

"Hey no problem, you can stay as long as you like. Not that I'm saying you and Dr Brennan won't work things out."

"Appreciate it Aubrey."

Aubrey patted the space on the couch next to him.

"You can crash on my couch. I've got extra blankets. At least it'll be better on your back than the armchair in your office."

…

A new case came in the next morning. Booth was nervous arriving at the crime scene, unsure how Brennan would react to his presence. As he climbed out of his SUV, he noted that she was not there. Mildly worried, he cleared his throat as he approached the team.

"So what do we have here?" He asked nonchalantly as he pulled out his index cards and pen from his jacket.

"Jogger found this a couple of hours ago."

Booth regarded the skeletal remains on the ground. "Where's the skull?"

"We're getting cadaver dogs." Cam replied.

"So how you holding up Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"No offense but it's none of your business bug-boy."

"It becomes my business when you call my wife at midnight, asking her to go check on your wife."

"Yeah… about that, thanks."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, we're on your side man."

"Hodgins is right big guy." Cam added.

Booth looked at his long-time friend in surprise.

"Don't be so shocked. You made a mistake and you're fixing it. We're your friends and we're here for you." Cam held out her gloved hands that were covered in smelly, rotting body fluids. "I'll pat you on the back but…"

"Yeah, don't get human remains on my suit."

"Dr Brennan will come round. Give her some time. Angie will talk to her." Hodgins added.

"Speaking of Bones, where is she?"

"Dr Brennan wanted to stay in the lab. She's okay."

Booth only noticed Wendell crouched behind a bush then. He was holding up what looked like a piece of the dead person. "You and Dr B have always been there for me, for us. We're here for you guys now."

Booth blinked. The last time he was blackmailed by Pelant into turning down Brennan's marriage proposal, the entire team treated him like he was the enemy. He was genuinely surprised by their united show of support.

"Hey don't look so surprised. Like Cam said. We're on your side." Hodgins said, "Just make sure you don't do this again."

"Yeah, I won't. Appreciate it. It'll make me feel a lot better if all of you kept an eye on Bones for me. She's hurting."

"We will." Cam said as she crouched back down to examine the dead person on the ground. "Angela's back at the lab with her."

"I…" Booth suddenly missed Brennan badly. He shifted his thoughts. "Let's just focus on the case okay?

…

"Thank you for meeting with me." Brennan started as Aubrey slid into the seat next to her at the Founding Fathers.

"Yeah no problem. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Booth told you to check on me?"

"Nope. You told me not to tell him remember? I'm a man of my word. He's been asking the others though, Wendell, Cam."

Brennan nodded but remained silent.

"He's been working really hard to get over his addiction. He's going to all the meetings – "

"I didn't ask you here to talk about Booth."

"Right."

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much did Booth borrow from you to pay his bookie back? I'll write you a check – "

"Whoa, Dr Brennan, you can't do that."

"Of course I can, you've been a good friend to Booth, to us. I should repay you."

"Like I told Booth, all he has to do is keep feeding me every time I come over. Besides, I can't take your money. Booth made me promise not to tell you how much, and he promised he'll pay me back. It's probably part of his GA thing to. I know I make a fraction of what you do, but I manage. If I couldn't I wouldn't have lent Booth the money."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Dr Brennan. Just…"

Brennan stared at her husband's partner waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I'm no expert but you guys have like what every one of us want in a relationship… just give the guy a chance. You'll see, he won't let you down."

"I appreciate what you're attempting to do for us but this is between my husband and I."

Aubrey nodded, feeling a little disappointed at his perceived failure to talk Brennan into forgiving Booth.

"I just need some time apart from him, for now."

"He's hurting so try not to take too long. But I understand this is really hard on you too. We're all here for you. And Christine. Anytime you need a babysitter…"

"Thank you Agent Aubrey."

"I gotta get back to work." Aubrey stood.

Brennan nodded her understanding. Staring at Aubrey leave, she wondered if Booth knew how much she was hurting too.

 ** _Okay this chapter's more like a little filler, I know. Things seem to be moving slowly but it'll get better soon._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Another round of many reviews, glad to see approval of the filler chapter. Thank you, each and every review is much appreciated._** ** _554Laura (I try to imagine the characters talking in my head), topaz270 (he's working hard to do that), Vmf447, GalaxieGurl (sorry for any distress I may have cause you, this chapter fixes things a little),_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _mphs95 (better late than never, thanks for taking the time), FaithinBones_** ** _(yes they will),_** ** _bookwormlady (speaking of Max, he'll make an appearance soon), kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _adorkablesalad, regbride12_** ** _(lol, sorry for the angst, it was needed given the story but hope this chapter makes it better, Booth's a good father and Brennan has the clarity to see that his gambling had not affected his role as a father),_** ** _aadams00, ZinaR._**

 ** _I debated for some time with myself on whether Brennan's reaction to finding out about Booth's relapse would be to kick him out of the house. He didn't lie to her about it like on the show. But I figured, due to her parents abandonment, trust is still of great importance to her, as some of you have pointed out in your reviews. Hence her reaction. Seeing the person who caused you so much pain is difficult to bear and that's what she has to deal with now. Anyway, on with the story._** **_Didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long given that we all hate seeing our favourite couple apart._**

It had been three days since Booth left the house. Christine had been led to believe that her father was busy with work. Brennan had convinced herself that she had told her daughter a half-truth. Booth was indeed busy, working on overcoming his addiction, if what he had said to her was to be believed. She had got home from work with Christine that evening to find a note taped to her eye level on the fridge door.

 _Bones,_

 _I never meant to hurt you. I know my actions have caused you much pain and you're not able to trust me now. I made two big mistakes. One was to gamble but the bigger mistake was to have so little faith in you, in our marriage, that I thought I had to keep my relapse from you. I'm sorry. I'm working hard to fix this. Just give me a chance. I miss you and Christine._

 _Love Booth._

 _ps: got you and the little guy some coconut ice cream_

His simple act of love to satisfy her cravings despite not living in the same house caused her eyes to prickle with tears. Not wanting Christine to see her in distress, she hurriedly blinked back her tears. Deep down inside, she loved him but his actions had hurt her, had broken her trust in him like he so aptly said in his note. She again felt a pang of guilt. He had been right in worrying that she would not support him in his fight against addiction. Pulling the note from the fridge door, she placed it on the countertop, unwilling to discard it in the trash.

Christine was hungry and tired and clamoured for her dinner. Quickly focusing on her parenting duties, Brennan pushed her thoughts aside. Later with dinner over and the dishes done, Brennan tucked Christine in bed. As she pulled the covers over her daughter, Christine spoke.

"I miss Daddy."

"He'll be home as soon as he can."

"Can I talk with him on the phone?"

"He's busy Sweetheart."

"Please… just for a little while. Please Mommy."

Brennan paused. Whatever was going on between her and Booth, had nothing to do with Christine. He had always been a good father. His gambling had not changed that fact. She didn't want to be like Rebecca. She had no right to keep his daughter from him.

"All right, just for a minute."

The smile Christine flashed at her told Brennan she was making the right decision.

…

Booth was in his SUV, driving back to Aubrey's from a long day at the office when his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID, putting his phone on speaker.

"Hi Booth."

Booth's heart skipped a beat. Brennan had refused to answer his calls or texts since the night he left.

"Hi Bones!" His first thoughts were that something bad had happened. "Are you okay? Christine?"

"We're fine. Christine wanted to speak with you before she went to bed. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no. It's a perfect time. Put her on."

"Daddy!" Christine's delighted squeal filled the interior of his vehicle and Booth began to tear. He had missed his little girl badly.

"Hey Princess! I missed you."

"I missed you too. When will you come home?"

Booth paused, unsure how to answer. He wasn't sure how Brennan had explained his absence to her.

"Daddy will be home when his work is done." Booth heard Brennan reply on his behalf in the background.

"Mommy's right. I've got so much work to do I don't know when I'll be done with it."

"Can't you come home, just for a little while?"

"I'm sorry Christine. I can't right now. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Booth could hear the disappointment in her voice. He hated that he had to disappoint his daughter. Figuring that distraction was his best option then, he asked, "How was school?"

"It was fun. Bethany and I played on the slide together."

"That does sound like fun. When I get a chance, I'm gonna take you to the park to play again okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise Sweetheart. Do me a favor. Make sure you be good and listen to Mommy all right? And be a good big sister like I know you are and take care of the baby inside her."

"Okay Daddy."

"That's my girl. You better go to sleep now. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

There was a moment of silence before Brennan came on.

"She really wanted to speak with you."

"Not a problem. I missed her."

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing now."

"No Bones wait..." Booth paused worried she would hang up.

"I'm still here."

"You saw my note." He simply wanted some normalcy. Wanted to hear her voice.

"Yes. Thank you for the ice cream. I intend to enjoy some of it later."

Booth smiled. If she was eating the ice cream he bought, her anger must be abating.

"I had to stop by to get some clean clothes, figured you'd like some of your favorite ice cream. Everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Yes, we're fine."

"You have your appointment with Dr Curtis later this week." Booth was afraid she would not allow him to accompany her to her doctor's appointment.

"It's at three-thirty. You can meet me there if you want."

"Yeah of course I want." Booth smiled. Progress had been made.

"I have to put Christine to bed."

"Give her a kiss for me."

"I will."

It was the first time he had spoken to her since that night when he had confessed his gambling to her. He was glad she had called. The three days without any form of communication with her had made him feel as if he was fighting a losing battle, but now he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

The next evening, much to his surprise, Brennan asked him over to watch Christine. There had been a break in the case and she was needed back at the lab urgently. Booth was more than delighted to oblige. Being back home with his daughter felt surreal and it soothed the ache in his heart. After dinner he had spent the evening playing and reading with her. He was grateful for the opportunity to make good on his promises to her. Christine was brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed when Brennan got home.

There was a moment of awkwardness as Brennan entered the house. Cautiously, she approached Booth who got up from his seat on the couch, meeting her halfway.

"Thanks for watching her."

"Anytime."

"Max is uncontactable at the moment, and I didn't want to trouble Aubrey. He's already been such a great help to us."

"Like I said, anytime. She's my daughter, I'm more than happy to spend time with her."

"Where is she?"

Booth knew how Brennan tried her best not to miss Christine's bedtime. "Don't worry, she's still up. Brushing her teeth."

The initial awkward tension seemed to lessen. Brennan was curious to know how he had been coping. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I've been going to meetings, I've not gambled. The temptation to still comes but I'm determined to beat this."

"You're still staying at Aubrey's?"

"Yeah, it's been three days. Jessica's back in town so I was thinking, maybe find a place of my own. Didn't wanna get in their way, plus I don't wanna be there when they…" he bumped his fists together, "… you know."

Brennan laughed and Booth couldn't help but chuckle. They stopped, locking eyes. Brennan wanted to offer to allow Booth to come home but she remembered what he did. The memory sent a stab of pain to her heart.

"Mommy! You're home!" Christine chose this moment to interrupt her parents. Now dressed in her pyjamas, the little girl ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hi Honey, ready for bed?"

"Uh-huh. Can Daddy tuck me in too?"

Booth glanced at Brennan, who looked unsure.

"You know what Christine? I really gotta get back to work. We had a really fun evening together right?"

"Uh huh." Christine nodded.

"I'll give you a hug and kiss and maybe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Again Booth glanced at Brennan.

"Daddy will come by tomorrow for a little while."

"Yay!"

Booth scooped Christine into his arms, squeezing her tightly and kissing her loudly on the cheek before setting her on her feet again. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy!"

"Now go to your room, Mommy will be there in a minute." Brennan turned her round towards her bedroom. Christine ran off, leaving her parents alone again.

"Thanks Bones, for letting me see her tonight, and tomorrow."

"You're welcome."

"I gotta go."

"You're going to a GA meeting?"

"Yeah." He paused, not wanting to leave. "I'll prove to you that you can trust me again Bones. I love you."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes. Remembered how their friends had been encouraging her to give him a chance. Remembered how, for so many years, he had been her one constant, despite everything they had been through.

He held out a hand to her, palm up. Without words, he was asking for a chance at reconciliation. He thought he would cry with relief when she placed her hand in his. He squeezed her hand and she offered him a small smile in return. There was hope yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Phyllis, 554Laura (yup he needs her support), RobinAngelena, mendenbar (no worries, I know how busy RL can get, thanks for lurking!), GalaxieGurl (I'd like to think Brennan had changed from when we first met her in the earlier seasons, I can't resist certain ice creams lol!), FaithinBones (baby steps), kareneb (thanks), aadams00 (they're so made for each other), regbride12 (yes theirs is a strong bond, shaped by each experience they go through to be better), ZinaR. Thank you again everyone for reviewing._**

Booth had just parked his car and was about to enter the church where his GA meeting was being held when a figure stepped out of the shadows, approaching him. He was off duty and didn't have his gun with him, but his body tensed, ready for a fight. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Max. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Heard you've been gambling." Max said as he sauntered towards Booth.

"Had been. I've stopped for a couple of weeks now."

"Heard you've been keeping things from Tempe."

"I could say the same about you. Bones said you aren't answering her calls. We had no idea where you were. She's worried."

Max shrugged. "I'm working on things."

"So am I." Booth offered the older man a cocky grin. Others might have been intimidated by Max Keenan, but he wasn't.

Both men stood, staring each other down for a moment, neither willing to back down. The tension in the air was palpable.

"What do you really want Max?" Not wanting to be late for his meeting, Booth broke the silence.

"Remember what I told you when you married my daughter?"

"You wanna rip my head off? Go ahead. But do it quick, I've got a meeting to attend." Booth stretched his arms out, indicating he wasn't going to fight whatever Max had in mind for him.

Max took a step towards Booth, who firmly planted his feet on the ground, readying himself. Quickly, Max's fist connected with Booth abdomen. The force wasn't strong enough to send Booth stumbling back, but he bent over, blowing out a breath. The blow hurt and he felt winded. Booth was surprised. Max was fast, for a guy his age. He suspected Max might even had held back a little. Quickly straightening, he set his face in an unreadable mask. He wasn't going to show any weakness. After all, he had been well-conditioned by his abusive father and could take punches as well as he gave them.

Max's menacing demeanour immediately changed. He shook his head and chuckled. "Tough guy. I like that, it's good for Tempe."

"You done now?"

"Don't you ever do this again."

"I won't."

"Well you know I had to make good on what I said right?"

"Does the same apply for what you said to your friend, Eugene Turner? Maybe he made off with your cut of the money and now you're gonna make him pay for some fifty-year-old debt."

There was another moment of silence between both men.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I promise you I'm fixing things." Max placed a hand on Booth's shoulder. "You give her some time. She'll get over it."

And with that Max disappeared, just as quickly as he had appeared, into the shadows.

Booth shook his head. He would probably never completely understand his father-in-law.

…

After Booth left the house, Brennan tucked Christine in. She saw that Booth had saved her some leftovers and after eating them went about completing household chores. She was about to go to bed when her doorbell rang.

"Russ?"

"Hey Tempe."

"What happened to you?" Her brother was sporting a nasty bruise that covered his left eye and his lip was split. The clothes he wore were dishevelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I uh… is Booth here? He isn't answering his phone. I couldn't go home, didn't want Amy to see me like this."

"Did you get robbed or something?"

"No, I… I just need to talk to Booth."

"Booth isn't here Russ."

"You know where he is?"

"You need to be honest with me Russ. Are you in trouble? I can help you."

"No! Booth was helping me. I just need to find him."

Angry that her brother was refusing to tell her what was going on, Brennan blurted out, "Booth's not here. We're not living together for now."

"What?! You're separated? Why?"

"If you're not going to tell me what's going on with you, how can you expect me to tell you everything?"

"This is my fault isn't it?"

"No it's not your fault Russ. He was…" Brennan paused. She wasn't sure if she should tell her brother about Booth's addiction.

"What he cheated on you? That's why you kicked him out?!"

"No!" Now angrier, Brennan shook her head. "Booth would never do that. He was keeping things from me – "

"So it _is_ my fault. Look this isn't his fault at all. I begged him not to tell you."

"Not to tell me what?"

Russ paused. He realized he had let out more than he should have.

"Not to tell me what Russ? Tell me or I'm calling the police. You're clearly in trouble."

"Just don't call the cops okay? I just got mixed up with the wrong crowd and Booth was helping to get me out of it."

"Wrong crowd?"

"About a month ago, this guy comes up to me, offers me a job delivering some wine. Promises a big pay out. But after the job's done and I get paid, he says I scammed him and I owe him money. Said I didn't deliver the stuff. But I did deliver that wine like he told me to. Now he wants money that I don't have. I went to Booth for help to dig up dirt on this guy. Booth told me to lay low and he'll get to the bottom of it."

"And this was a month ago?"

"Yeah and I went to Booth but he's taking a hell of a long time helping me out."

"And you told him to keep this from me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to worry or know that I screwed up again. Didn't want Dad finding out and taking things into his own hands. He know how he is."

"You probably got deceived into delivering some drugs Russ!"

"That's what Booth thinks. I haven't paid up and this guy gets his thugs to rough me up."

"Booth has a lot to deal with right now."

"But he's not cheating on you?"

"No Russ, he's not."

"I don't know what to do and I don't wanna go to Dad."

"You're right, you shouldn't. Not that you'll be able to find him. Dad's been strangely elusive for a time now."

"Do you know where Booth is or not?"

"I do."

"So are you gonna tell me?"

Brennan didn't want Booth's GA meeting to be disrupted and she still didn't want to tell Russ about Booth's gambling problem. "I'll convey your message to him."

"But you won't tell me where he is?"

"I suggest you go home and tell Amy everything. You shouldn't keep anything from her, especially not if you think her life or the girls' lives could be in danger. You shouldn't have come here either. You've put Christine and I in danger too."

"You're right. I'm sorry. But you'll tell Booth soon right?"

"I understand the urgency of your situation. I'll tell Booth."

"Thanks Tempe."

…

Booth was pulling up to Aubrey's after attending his GA meeting when Brennan called. Happily surprised that she was calling he answered his phone immediately.

"Hey Bones, everything okay?"

"Russ came by."

"Okay?"

"He said he had been assaulted by some thugs. He said you are aware of what's happening with him."

Booth fumed. He had seemed to be making progress with Brennan and now she had managed to find out that he had been keeping yet another secret from her. He worried that Russ had damaged whatever progress he might have made with her thus far.

"Listen Bones… I really didn't mean to keep this from you. Russ begged me. And he was worried Max would know."

"Yes he did explain all that to me."

"You mad at me?"

"Russ said he had been trying to contact you." She had chosen not to answer his question.

"I had my phone turned off during the meeting. You said he was assaulted?"

"Yes."

Concerned for the safety of his family, Booth knew he had to handle the situation quickly. "Where's he now?"

"I told him to go home. His presence endangered us."

"You were right to do that. I'm gonna go check on him and like I promised, I'll try help him out of this. I know you're not gonna like this but I'm coming over. I just need to make sure you and Christine are safe. I'll sleep on the couch, you won't even know I'm there."

Booth waited, hoping she would not fight him on this.

"That's acceptable."

Booth let out a breath of relief. "Great. Lock the windows and doors. I'll come by once I've checked on Russ."

…

Booth pulled up to the driveway of his house a few hours after Brennan's call to him. He got out of his SUV, checking the exterior of his house for any unusual disturbances. Glad to see nothing out of place, he turned the lock of his front door, his senses on alert. He was surprised to see Brennan still awake, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea.

"You're still up?" Booth asked quietly.

"I was worried. How'd it go with Russ?"

"Amy's really mad at him. I took him to the ER, got him checked out. He's fine, just cuts and bruises. Nothin' serious. I called an old friend of mine. Used to be with the Bureau. He does private security now, bodyguard for rich people. Anyway, I saved his life once and he owes me, so I got Russ and his family to put up at his place, which was huge by the way. Maybe I should consider going into the security business seeing how much he's making."

"I'm sure your world-renown forensic anthropologist wife who is also a best-selling author makes significantly more money than him."

Booth chucked. "Yeah I'm sure she does."

She seemed to have lost the animosity she had towards him that he detected when she called.

"Bones, I'm sorry. About keeping this stuff with Russ from you."

"I was angry at first, when Russ told me, but I understand."

"I really wanted to tell you, but Russ said he didn't want to get Max involved, and he didn't want to worry you."

"Knowing Dad, it's probably a good idea to keep it from him. Although come to think of it, I haven't heard from him in almost a month."

Booth sighed. No more secrets. He had to tell her. He had gotten lucky with Russ's problems. He wasn't so sure he'd get another chance if he kept any more secrets from her.

"There's more."

He watched as she visibly stiffened. As if preparing herself for another emotional blow.

"I'm sorry."

"You've been apologizing a lot lately."

"Yeah, it's about Max."

"Is he okay?"

"As far as I know."

"Then what it is?"

"I think the thing that's going on with Russ is somehow connected to Max."

"Go on."

Resting his palms on the top of the kitchen island, Booth slowly and carefully explained what he had found so far, starting from Eugene Turner's release on parole. He told her about the alleged bank robbery and how Max's name had come up during the investigation that ensued. He detailed the link he found between Turner, White and possibly Max. When he was done, he paused, studying her. He knew the wheels in her head were turning.

"I didn't mean to lay it all on you like that."

Brennan shook her head. "Thank you, for telling me."

"I should've told you earlier."

"But you didn't want me to worry."

"Yeah."

Brennan sighed. "I don't understand why Russ, Dad and you all treat me as if I'm a delicate piece of China that needs protecting."

"It's because we love you. Plus you're pregnant."

"Pregnant. Not incapacitated!"

She closed her eyes. He knew she was angry. He knew he wasn't in the best position to reason with her. He didn't want to risk getting kicked out. But he also didn't want to risk getting caught keeping more things from her, especially when Max was back in town.

"Your Dad, he also looked me up just now, before my meeting."

"What did he want?"

"He told me before that he'd kill me if I hurt you. He was just delivering on that promise."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, I think I deserved it."

Brennan had enough of secrets being kept from her. Had enough of what she perceived as alpha-male posturing from her husband and father.

"I'm going to bed. I'd like for you to be gone in the morning."

"Okay." Booth replied softly. His main priority that night was to keep his family safe and he could only do that if he was home. He was grateful that though angry, she had allowed him to be there that night.

 ** _Longer chapter with a lot going on. Hope everyone enjoyed it. B &B get fixed soon, don't worry._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_RobinAngelena, ZinaR, topaz270, 554Laura_** ** _(thanks!),_** ** _kareneb (it's always been about trust for her), GalaxieGurl_** ** _(good analogy),_** ** _aadams00, FaithinBones (she will soon), bookwormlady (Max as a father had to deliver on his promise yet he sympathises with Booth), regbride12, thank you each and everyone who read, reviewed._**

 ** _This is a shorter chapter but hopefully it would put a smile on your face._**

When Brennan woke the next morning, she found breakfast in the kitchen. Toast and oatmeal for her and pancakes for Christine. True to his word, Booth had left before they had woken up. Brennan munched on her toast, watching Christine happily tucking into her pancakes. She was reminded of what a good man Booth was. She knew he was trying hard to make things right. He didn't even retaliate or complain when her father confronted him the night before.

At work, Brennan found herself less productive than usual. The team at the Jeffersonian had provided Booth and Aubrey with sufficient evidence to make an arrest for their current case. She knew both agents were out apprehending the suspect that afternoon. While upset with the possibility of Max's past catching up to him, her thoughts constantly wandered to Booth. She realized that while he had been gambling, he had also to carry Russ's burden and the worry of an old associate of Max's being on parole. She knew he continued to shoulder those burdens as he fought his addiction. He was a strong man and she knew his childhood and experiences in the Army made him even more so. But she also knew there was only so much a man could take. Within that one year, he had been wrongly incarcerated and suffered a major loss in the death of Sweets. A tinge of guilt assaulted her. She was his wife and she knew he needed her.

Her cellphone beeped. It was Booth informing her that the arrest had been successfully made. It was a simple text, all professional. He had not asked if he could go over that night. She remembered that Booth mentioned he would be moving out of Aubrey's. She wondered where he would spend the night.

The memory of the time when Pelant had blackmailed Booth into rejecting her marriage proposal came to mind. Aldo had told her how much it affected him to keep the fact from her. Their relationship, much like now, had been in jeopardy then. She remembered arriving at the conclusion then that she had faith in him and that despite all that was going on between them, she had been confident things would work out. It was that faith that kept her from breaking up with him.

Her gaze fell on the wedding ring on her finger. Her mind was made up, she knew what she had to do.

…

That evening, Brennan cautiously made her way down the stairs leading to the basement of the church building. As she approached the entrance of the small room, she could hear a voice that distinctly belonged to Booth.

"Addictions are toxic. It could be to alcohol, drugs or for us… gambling."

Brennan stopped at the doorway, watching him from the back of the room. She saw a look of surprise on his face when he noticed her there. She offered him an encouraging smile as he continued to speak.

"When I started gambling again, it didn't feel like a big deal. It was just one harmless bet on a hockey game. But I was wrong. The wins started coming and I got braver. Raised the stakes, bet more. Then I started losing. And I should've gotten out then but I think I lost my intelligence along with my money."

The audience laughed at his joke and Brennan grinned. He always had a way with people.

"I told myself I'd stop once I won the money back. But we've all been there. Fooled ourselves into thinking 'just one more'. But it's never that one more. I just got deeper and deeper into this pit I was digging myself into. I knew I had to call my sponsor but I was too proud. I tried to blame it on my old man, but it was never about anyone else but me. See addictions are like that. It makes us selfish. All we think about is me, me and me, chasing that high we all get from a win. I was a selfish bastard."

He locked eyes with Brennan.

"I let a lot of people down. People I love, people who care about me. I made the one person who means the most to me think that my addiction was more important than my love for her. What I did, I can't undo, but I sure as hell can try to make up for it. I'm here today because I wanna make things right. I wanna get my life, my marriage back. I'm here because I can't do this alone. And neither can you. The first couple of days were the hardest for me. But I had help. My mistake was thinking I could handle this alone. Truth is, we can't. So don't go it alone."

Booth stopped, as Gavin took his place at the podium.

"Thanks for sharing Seeley. Now there's coffee and donuts at the back and if any of you need anything, I'm here just to talk."

Booth approached Brennan cautiously. He pointed to the pot of coffee. "I wouldn't drink that, it tastes really bad."

"Hey I'm offended." Gavin approached them.

"Gavin, meet my wife. Dr Temperance Brennan."

Gavin stretched out a hand and Brennan shook it. "It means a lot to him, you being here. He talks about how he has to make it up to you all the time."

"Thank you for helping Booth through this."

"He's one of my success stories. Years ago, when he stopped, it was also because of you."

Booth ducked his head, slightly embarrassed.

"You two look like you have some catching up to do. I'll leave you to it." Gavin made his way across the room to another group of men.

Now left to themselves, Brennan asked, "Years ago?"

Booth offered her a sheepish smile. "Back then, what I did was gamble every night, playing pool. That night when we kissed in the rain… I knew I had to stop. I had to be a better man if I wanted a chance with you. That was when I started attending GA, met Gavin."

"You never told me that."

"Didn't think it was important. That… was a really long time ago."

"It is important to me. I think, I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"What? Why?"

"Your actions caused me pain. However, I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I'm your wife, I'm supposed to stand by you, support you. You were right in going to Aubrey first."

Booth shook his head. "You did nothing wrong Bones. I went to Aubrey because I was scared of losing you. I didn't want to see that look on your face when you found out I'd let you down. I just thought I'd just come to GA, get Aubrey's help, get this whole thing over with and you didn't even have to know. But I knew I couldn't keep this a secret from you. And I shouldn't have kept that stuff about Russ and Max from you too. I know trust is important to you. I messed that up."

"You had a difficult year Booth. You just got out of jail, you weren't sleeping well, Sweets died. Then there's Russ and my Dad."

"Those are just excuses. Nobody made me do what I did but me."

"A lesser man would not have admitted that. I'm proud of you. You were not afraid to reveal your weaknesses. What you said to the group took courage. Deciding to tell me took courage. You're a good man, a good father. It's my job to be here for you. I want to be here for you. Like you said, one should not fight this addiction alone. Let me help you fight this."

Booth blinked, wondering if he had heard her right.

He didn't respond, so she palmed his cheek in her hand. He enjoyed the feel of her hand on him. He closed his eyes and turned his head, the stubble on his chin tickling her palm. He pressed a kiss to her palm. She tugged at his other hand, pulling him closer, she pressed her lips against his.

"Come home Booth."

She watched as Booth blinked back happy tears then break into a wide smile. The grin on Booth's face told her how much this all meant to him and she couldn't help but smile back. "I'm here for you. We'll do this together. We'll beat this."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanking everyone who has reviewed and read._** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _Vmf447, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _GalaxieGurl (thanks I have no experience with GA or AA either but took inspiration from re-watching those few episodes with the gambling story arc), dms517 (thanks, well summarized that though the trust was broken, her love for him remained), aadams00, 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _mphs95, FaithinBones (true), gatewatcher, MyOwnHorn2_** ** _._**

Booth woke up the next morning in his own bed. Yawning, he stretched. This definitely beat waking up on Aubrey's couch. He cracked open an eye then reached for Brennan. Her side of the bed was empty. Raising his head he checked the time. It was still early, he didn't need to get dressed for work yet. Pulling on his boxers and his pants, he checked the bathroom, only to find it empty. He made his way to the kitchen.

Brennan was there making oatmeal and slicing some fruit. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms round her belly.

"Thought making breakfast was my thing. I wasn't gone all that long." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I woke up, couldn't go back to sleep. Breakfast is still your thing."

"Good to know." Booth continued to press kisses to her shoulder, marking a trail up her neck.

"Mmmm… you're trying to distract me so you can take over breakfast duty?"

Booth laughed. "Hey, can't I show my wife a little affection? I missed you."

Turning in his arms to face him Brennan wrapped her arms round his neck. "And you duly showed me how much you missed me last night." She offered him a smile that melted his heart. "It is good to have you home. Christine will be thrilled when she wakes up."

"Bones, I want you to know, just because I'm home, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop working hard. I'm still gonna get my sobriety chip. I'm never going back. I know I won't get a second chance and that's what motivates me."

"I know."

"I promise you I won't do it again."

"You're an addict Booth. Statistically, you're bound to relapse. It's a matter of when."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You didn't let me finish. You're not a statistic Booth. You're you, and I know I'm taking a chance but I have faith you will emerge victorious in this fight and you won't succumb to it again."

"You're right about that."

As if a switch in her brain had been flipped, the happy expression on Brennan's face changed. Booth detected it immediately. He reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"I'm not gonna let you down again."

"I wasn't thinking about you."

"Russ?"

"My Dad. We haven't heard from him in a long time. He hasn't even called to speak with Christine. And then he just turns up again, attacks you and disappears."

She slipped a hand under Booth's shirt, lifting it to examine the bruise on his abdomen that was a gift from her father.

"Thought you already took a good look at that last night."

"He shouldn't have hit you."

"He's a good father. I'd do that too for Christine."

"He's probably on the run. If he's back here, why won't he come over? Answer my calls?"

"Hey we don't know all the facts."

"Max was a bank robber Booth. A thief. A conman."

"That was years ago."

"Running always suggests an admission of guilt."

"I'm keeping tabs on him, he was in Maine a couple of days ago."

"What's he doing there?"

"You know what? When I get into work later, I'm gonna figure all this out. Gonna get the guy who's threatening Russ and his family and find Max."

"I want to help Booth."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Look we might find something you don't like. Plus Eugene Turner who's on parole crossed state lines. As an officer of the law, I should've reported him to his parole officer, but I'm choosing not to. I don't wanna get you in trouble."

"If this all turns out that we're solving a bank robbery from more than 50 years ago then I'm sure we wouldn't get in any trouble."

"If my gut is right."

"Your gut usually is."

"Daddy!" A delighted squeal interrupted their conversation.

Booth turned, just in time to catch Christine who was running towards him.

"Hey baby girl." Booth scooped her up in her arms, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"You're home! Are you done with your work now?"

"Yes, your Dad is." Brennan replied offering Christine a smile. Brennan's reply to Christine was the affirmation Booth needed. He could come home for good.

"But I gotta get to work soon and so does Mommy. But we'll be home tonight like always."

"Yay! So I'll see you later at home?"

"You betcha!" Booth put her back on the ground. "Now go get ready okay? Then come join us for breakfast."

"Okay!" Christine happily skipped off to her room.

…

Later that day Booth, and Brennan were locked in Booth's office, going over files on the robbery in 1960.

"So it was the stolen blue van that tied my Dad to the robbery?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. There's a witness who saw Max breaking into the van. But witnesses inside the bank at time of the robbery couldn't identify the robbers. They were all masked. We only know for sure there were three of them."

"The same blue van was parked outside the bank. One of the tellers remembered seeing it there the day before the robbery." Brennan read from the file on her lap.

"Police suspected Eugene Turner, Max Keenan and a third unknown robber because another bank nearby was hit two months before." Booth had studied the files extensively. "Couple of months later, another bank was hit and Eugene Turner was caught."

"He refused to divulge the identities of his associates?"

"Yeah. Honor among thieves, something like that."

"Glad to know my Dad's friends have principles." She grimaced as she shifted in her seat.

"You okay Bones?"

"Yes, just a little cramp" She rubbed her swollen belly.

"That's not good right?" Booth got up from his chair, coming to Brennan's side.

"It's probably normal."

"Probably? I don't remember you getting them with Christine."

"Stretching of the uterus by the growing fetus may cause some discomfort. We're seeing Dr Curtis tomorrow. It's nothing to worry about Booth."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should call it a day."

"Russ still needs our help."

"He and his family are safe. My gut's telling me the third bank robber is Sam White."

"So why did he approach Russ?"

"To find Max maybe?" Booth checked his watch. "We've been going through these files for hours. Time to go home. Spend some time with Christine, let me rub your aching feet?"

"That sounds very nice." Brennan smiled. "But don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"I went yesterday. I'm good."

"Let's go home then."

…

The next day after a visit to Brennan's ObGyn, both mother and baby were declared healthy and the expectant parents found out the gender of their unborn child. Still smug over the fact that he had been right, Booth couldn't help his buoyant mood even as they got ready for bed that night.

"So… a little boy huh?"

"Your gut was right after all."

Booth grinned, pulling Brennan towards him as she climbed into bed next to him. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm just happy you know, to get to be a Dad again."

"Your gut's probably right about Max too." Brennan sighed.

"Hey we'll get to the bottom of this okay?"

"Okay."

"Nothing's gonna spoil my happy mood. Now Mommy needs to get some rest." Booth pressed a kiss to Brennan's belly.

Hours later, Booth woke with a start. He wasn't sure what woke him, but his senses were immediately on alert. He thought he heard a faint sound coming from the family room. He wondered if someone had broken in. He was sure he had checked that the windows and doors were locked before coming to bed. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Brennan. He quickly ducked into the closet, retrieving his service weapon and a smaller pistol from the locked briefcase which he kept away from Christine's reach.

Turning, he realized Brennan had woken up. She sat up in bed, blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"Booth, what's going on?"

Booth moved a finger to his lips, indicating she should be quiet. He quickly made his way to her side, dropping his voice to a barely audible whisper.

"I think there' someone in the house. I'm gonna check it out. Stay here."

Brennan's eyes grew wide with worry, "Christine."

"I'll check on her." Booth handed Brennan the pistol. "Just in case."

Brennan nodded. "Be careful."

Booth silently opened the bedroom door, casting a quick glance over his shoulder back at Brennan to reassure her before slipping stealthily into the darkness of the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ZinaR, 554Laura, YellowShadess, GalaxieGurl_** ** _,_** ** _Vmf447,_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _FaithinBones, kareneb, mendenbar, aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _regbride12_** **** ** _thank you for all your reviews. Apologies for the cliffhanger. Most of you guessed correctly as to who was in the house._**

Booth moved along the walls using the darkness as cover. Christine's bedroom door was usually left ajar, so that she could look for her parents if she needed. Booth peeked in, relieved to find her still asleep in her bed. A noise coming from the family room caught his attention. It seemed like the intruder was in the vicinity of the couch. He slipped along the wall and readied himself. He would use the element of surprise to his advantage.

Flicking the light switch, Booth commanded in a calm, measure tone, "Hands where I can see them."

The person on the couch jumped up.

"Max?! What the hell are you doing sneaking around my house at three-thirty in the morning?" Booth blinked as his eyes got used to the light.

Max blinked, his eyes too adjusting to the light. "Didn't have to try to blind me Booth, I'm just making sure Tempe and Christine are safe. I wasn't sure if you were home."

"Yeah? And why do they need protecting?"

Before Max could answer, Brennan entered the family room.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Bones!" Booth whipped around, staring at Brennan with an annoyed look. "I told you to stay in the room."

"I heard Dad's voice."

Booth turned his attention back towards Max. "You haven't answered our questions."

"I'd answer them if you two stopped pointing guns at me."

Booth lowered his gun, then turned taking the pistol in Brennan's hand from her. "I'll put these away, then we'll talk."

"Good to see you back home Booth." Max said when Booth returned. The older man was seated on the armchair, with Brennan on the couch adjacent to him.

"Booth is still working on overcoming his addiction and he can't do it alone. He needs me."

Booth gave Brennan a grateful smile, before scowling at Max. "Now you gonna tell me why you're here? And who Bones and Christine need protection from?"

Max sighed. "There are people out there, people who aren't very nice."

"We know that." Booth replied.

"You're being deliberately vague Dad. We know about Eugene Turner. And about Sam White. The three of you were involved in a bank robbery fifty years ago."

"You can't prove that."

"Booth and I have been looking into the case. With modern forensic technology, we can prove you were there. Along with your associates."

Booth knew Brennan was bluffing. They hadn't managed to get any samples from the unsolved robbery back to the Jeffersonian. They had been looking into the robbery unofficially. He hoped Max wouldn't call her bluff.

"Fine, fine. You wanna know the truth?"

"Truth is always best." Brennan replied, straightening herself as if preparing for some bad news to be broken to her.

Booth made his way to her side, plopping down on the couch next to her, he slipped a hand into her hers, interlinking their fingers.

Max smiled at Booth's show of concern.

"You're right, about us. Sam White, I haven't heard that name in a long time. His real name's Bill Scofield."

"Figured Sam White wasn't his real name." Booth remarked. "So what? Eugene goes away for a crime the three of you committed, now he's back. Wants revenge. Wants his cut of the loot. Something like that?"

"You're right Eugene is here."

"Here in our house?!" Brennan asked alarmed.

"I don't think Max means literally."

"He's in town but not here. I wouldn't endanger you or Christine like that Honey."

"Well it seems as if your past has caught up with you."

"I never meant for it to."

"Now you've got Russ in trouble too."

"Eugene's not the one you should be worried about. It's Bill. He wants revenge. We kinda crossed him back in the day."

"And I thought there was honor among you guys."

"Bill, he was a last minute addition, it was always Eugene, me and your mother." Max nodded at Brennan. "Bill was an acquaintance of Eugene's. A guy who wanted to help out. I figured what's the harm? At least your mother wouldn't have to get involved. So we did one job, worked out, Bill and Eugene wanted more. We hit another bank. After the third, guess the law caught up with us."

"But other than Eugene, you guys were never caught."

"Eugene, he took the fall for us. The money from the second robbery was buried somewhere in a cemetery in Maine. Only he knew where. When he got arrested, we never once communicated. That was the deal, so that we wouldn't get implicated. But two years ago, I get this letter from Eugene. His brother-in-law had a massive stroke. Needed money for the medical bills and help at home. Told me where to find the loot. I found it and used it to help out his sister and her husband."

"Paul Berton, he's Eugene's brother-in-law." Booth said, now connecting the dots.

"And that's why you're FBI." Max chuckled.

"Paul Berton's the guy who died in Maine." Brennan remembered.

"Yeah."

It was all becoming clear in Booth's mind now. "So the money's now gone and Bill's mad. Cause he never got his cut of the loot. He's using Russ to get to you."

"Again… FBI. You're good Booth."

Brennan refused to be humoured. "So now Russ's life is in danger because of you."

"I didn't think he would try to lure me out by using Russ. After Eugene got arrested, I never spoke to Bill again. I never even thought about my share of the money. I was just glad Eugene never ratted us out." Max directed his gaze towards Booth. "Thanks for watching out for Russ. Don't think I didn't know."

"Right and you repay me by punching me in the gut?"

"Russ and Tempe are two separate matters."

"So now what?" Brennan asked.

"Now I catch Bill, make him pay for hurting Russ and – "

"Whoa there Max. You can't be telling me all this. I can't knowingly let you kill someone, even if it's to protect your kids." Booth held up his hands as if trying to physically stop Max from doing something rash.

"Yes Dad you already got away with it once."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Dad…"

"You guys got a better idea? Bill won't stop till he gets his money, which is gone by the way."

"Look now that I know that his real name is Bill Scofield, I'll do a check on him. Get him arrested on something else. Guy like him is bound to have some outstanding warrant for arrest, some sort of rap sheet. I'll dig something up on him. Put him away."

"We might not have that kind of time Booth."

"I'll handle it okay? You just worry about how you're gonna get your pal Eugene's parole officer to not throw his ass back in jail for crossing state lines."

"Bill is not a simple man Booth. He won't go away quietly."

"I said, I'll handle it."

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

"Glad we got that sorted out." Booth knew the last thing he needed was for Max to take matters into his own hands and break the law again.

"Oh and none of what I told you two was a confession."

"We know Max."

"What? Booth, we can't – "

"Bones. That was an unsolved bank robbery from fifty years ago. The money's been used to help someone out and nobody got hurt right? Nobody needs to know."

"Tempe you can't be serious about getting me arrested for that."

"You've recklessly endangered my family Dad. I don't wish for anything untoward to happen to Christine."

"I don't either."

"Then I think it would be good if you avoided coming here for now."

"Tempe – "

"It's for now Dad. Until Booth gets this sorted out."

"Hey be glad she said for now."

Max sighed. "Can I at least say hi to Christine when she wakes up? I missed her. I stayed away because I knew there were people after me."

"Who are still after you."

"You know what Bones, it's almost morning anyway." Booth placed a calming hand on Brennan's back. "I'm gonna stay right here, keep an eye on things. When Christine wakes up she can say hi to Grandpa then Grandpa's gonna go."

Brennan paused as if considering.

"It'll be okay Bones."

"Fine."

Max broke into a smile. "Thanks Honey."

Booth stood, pulling Brennan to her feet. "Now it's time to get you back to bed. Our little guy needs his rest too."

"You know that his sleep has nothing to do with mine right?"

Booth laughed. "Yeah."

Brennan turned to address her father. "Just say hi to Christine then you'll have to leave Dad."

"I know."

"I'll be right back Max."

Booth led Brennan back to their bedroom, waiting as she climbed into bed. He pulled the covers over her then leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, his hand, coming to rest on her abdomen. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I'm only letting my Dad see Christine because of you."

Booth smiled. "You know what? It wasn't too long ago when I thought I'd lost your trust."

Brennan smiled back.

"It means a lot that you trust me again."

"You did lose my trust for a short while but when it comes to things like this I do trust you Booth. I know you love us."

"You betcha. Now get some rest. I'm gonna get my gun, but don't worry I'll keep it away from Christine, then I'll keep Max company till morning."

Brennan evidently tired, nodded, closing her eyes.

Booth re-joined Max in the living room.

"So it's a boy huh?"

"Yeah, we found out today. Or well technically yesterday."

"And she's okay and the baby too?"

"Yeah." Booth sat back on the couch, kicking his legs up and resting them on the coffee table. "So where's Eugene now?"

"Some motel."

"I think what's best is for him to go back to where he came from."

"I think we're past that by now. This isn't going to end till Bill is satisfied."

"Or in jail."

"Or in jail." Max parroted Booth.

"Either way, Eugene's gonna have to go back to jail too for violating the terms of his parole."

"He knows that. But like me, he just wants to see this through."

Booth nodded. He respected Max for his principles. Always had.

"Thanks Booth. For what you've always done for me and Tempe."

"I just want her to be happy. You want that too." Booth shrugged. "Guess having Christine helped me see that more clearly."

"I've always known you were going to be the one for her. There's no one else I'd rather leave Tempe with."

"Thanks Max. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"You're not gonna watch me like you told Tempe?"

"I said I'd keep an eye on things. Make sure Bill Scofield doesn't make a surprise visit. And don't worry I'm a sniper, I know how to sleep with one eye open."

Max laughed. "Another reason why I entrusted my daughter to you."


	14. Chapter 14

**_kareneb, aadams00 (yes he totally is), 554Laura, FaithinBones, gatewatcher (very true), mendenbar (you bet he will), regbride12_** **** ** _(we all know Booth would never stop protecting those he loves). Thank you for your reviews and kind words. They're much appreciated._**

 ** _Now on with the story. This chapter's a little more action-packed than the last._**

A ray of early morning sun shining into the family room heralded the beginning of a new day. Booth gingerly got up from the couch, stretching. His back protested mildly but otherwise he felt good. He glanced over to Max who also had dozed off. Hearing footsteps approaching from down the hall he turned to find Brennan, still in her pyjamas, approaching. Booth made his way to her, taking her into his arms.

He inhaled deeply, loving the scent that was distinctly her in her natural state, without any make-up or perfumes. To him, she was beautiful. She brushed her lips against his in greeting.

"I hope your old back injury didn't get aggravated." Brennan said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Nah. I'm good. Sleep okay?" Booth replied softly.

"Yes. Though I could use more."

"Don't we all?" Booth grinned.

"Everything okay?" Brennan nodded towards her father.

"Yeah. Quiet couple of hours." Noting the worry on his wife's face, Booth was quick to assure her. "I'm gonna look into Bill Scofield the minute I get in to the office okay? And if you're worried, we could keep Christine with you in the lab or with me at the FBI."

"I'd like that." Brennan said, her finger picking off a piece of lint from Booth's t-shirt, as if the mundane would take her mind off her worry. "I'll take her. She can stay with Angela. We don't have an active case anyway."

"I'll get this sorted out." Booth promised, knowing she was concerned over Christine's safety. "Now how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Max who had woken up, said as he got up slowly from the couch.

"No, you're just to say hi to Christine Dad."

"She isn't up yet Honey." Max protested.

"Max is right. Why don't you go get ready and me and Max here will whip up something for you and Christine."

Brennan nodded, conceding. She felt a little to tired to contest their united decision.

Booth was busy making pancakes when Christine bounded in, her voice betraying her delight at seeing her grandfather again. "Grandpa!"

"Hey Princess!" Max caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you Grandpa."

"I missed you too Christine."

Brennan followed closely behind. "Grandpa has a very busy day ahead. He has to go soon." She took Christine from Max and set her on her feet again.

"Can we have breakfast together?" Christine asked. "Please?"

Not wanting to upset Brennan, Max was quick to turn down Christine's request. "I really have to go, but I'll come by soon."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. Then maybe you and me can spend some time at the park together huh?"

"Yeah!" Christine exclaimed excitedly.

Booth's phone rang and thinking it was a new case, he answered quickly. Brennan watched as he listened intently to the caller.

"What?!"

She noted his tone of voice and started to worry.

"Right, no. You stay where you are. Keep watching the girls. I'll handle this. Thanks again Wes."

"Something wrong?" Brennan asked as Booth ended the call.

Booth glanced at Christine then motioned for Max and her to follow him into the family room, away from Christine.

"That was Wes. The ex-FBI guy I had watching Russ and his family."

"Russ is in trouble?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded grimly. "Some guys took him, early this morning. There was nothing Wes could do. He was protecting Amy and the girls. The men were heavily armed."

"Well we just have to get him back." Max stated, his voice determined.

"No, I'll get him back. You just keep your nose clean."

Before anyone could get another word in, Max's cellphone beeped. He read the text he had just received.

"Bill's got Russ. He wants the money he thinks is his as ransom."

"Oh no." Brennan teared. Booth wrapped an arm round her shoulder, holding her close.

"I'll fix this. I'll get Russ back. I promise." He turned to Max. "Where're you supposed to meet Bill?"

"I'm coming along Booth." Max again stated plainly, his voice indicating he wasn't going to waver in his decision.

"This is FBI business."

"This is _my_ business Booth. Let me finish this. Let me do the right thing."

"Max, you know I can't do that."

"Bill has Russ."

"I know."

"I won't kill anyone. You need me anyway. Bill won't show unless he sees me and Eugene."

Booth sighed. He knew Max was right. "Fine. But if you're bringing a friend, then so am I."

He turned to Brennan, taking her hand and leading her away from Max so they could have a moment together. "I'm gonna get Aubrey and we'll get Russ back. Like Max said, finish this and get this monkey off our backs."

"Booth… be careful."

Booth smiled at her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm always careful. And you know what? When this is all over and done with I'm coming home, with some coconut ice cream for you and our little guy okay?"

Brennan leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, conveying her worry and love. "I'll be waiting."

…

Crouched behind a hedge, Booth spoke into his earpiece. "Anything?"

"Negative." Aubrey's voice crackled in his ear.

Booth peeked out. Aubrey was standing a distance away, a bouquet of flowers in hand, as if visiting a loved one's grave. He had a cap pulled low over his face but Booth knew he had his eye on the two older men under the shade of a large oak tree. Booth knew he couldn't risk being seen. He suspected that Bill Scofield had studied up on Max and knew everything about his family, including the fact that his son-in-law was an FBI Agent. As such, he had thought it best if Aubrey was the one out in the open, surveying the situation.

"Max and Eugene are still alone." Aubrey spoke again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, "Hold up, someone's approaching."

Aubrey watched as a young man in sunglasses approached Max and Eugene. The man had his hands in his jacket pocket, and Aubrey figured he might be hiding a gun in there. Sure enough, the younger man pointed his right hand that was still in his pocket at Max, then gestured towards the road where Aubrey now saw that a brown van was parked. Max and Eugene started towards the van.

"Booth, Max and Eugene appear to be following the suspect into his van. How do you wanna do this?"

"Let 'em go. Scofield needs them alive. And we can't risk Russ's life."

"The three of them are getting into an unmarked brown van."

"Meet me at the truck. We'll follow them."

Aubrey waited for the van to pull out of sight before jogging the short distance to where Booth had parked the car. Booth was already in the driver's seat as he jumped in.

"Got 'em?"

"Yeah." Booth tossed Aubrey his phone. Aubrey glanced at the phone's screen. Booth had already begun tracking them with the tracker he had put on Max. "We'll just follow them and hopefully it'll lead us to Russ."

The two FBI Agents followed from a distance and a tense half hour later pulled up into a deserted parking lot. Cautiously, they climbed out, both pulling out their guns. The unmarked brown van that Max had got into was parked there.

"Should we call for back up?"

"We got this. Besides, this isn't official FBI business."

"Yeah, we got this." Aubrey nodded.

"Listen Aubrey, thanks."

Aubrey shrugged. "What are friends for right?"

Booth crooked a grin back at his partner, before moving forward cautiously. He led the way, wary of trip wires or cameras, moving slowly towards what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The door had been left slightly open. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, both Agents squeezed through the narrow opening, slowly making their way to the center of the large compound. Ducking behind come crates, Booth and Aubrey assessed the situation, peeking out from their hiding spot, listening in on the situation that was playing out.

"I told you Bill, the money's gone." Eugene could be seen explaining.

"I didn't get a cent too." Max added.

Booth spied Russ who was gagged and tied to a chair in the corner. There was another grey-haired man with a goatee, whom he assumed was Bill Scofield, flanked by two younger man who were armed. Scofield's henchmen.

"So I'm just supposed to forget about it?"

"Eugene did his time for us. Isn't it good enough?" Max reasoned.

"I want my money." Bill said. "Give it to me or I put a bullet in your boy's head!" Scofield spat. Russ shook his head, protesting.

"Okay, okay! I don't have that kind of money on me, but I'll come up with it." Max said.

"Your daughter's loaded. She could get you the money." Bill stated.

Booth didn't like that his wife was being threatened. He knew he had to put a stop to it before his family was in danger. He whispered to Aubrey. "I don't like this. We need to stop them."

"Three against two, I like the odds." Aubrey smirked. "Let's do this."

Booth stepped out from behind the crate shouting, "FBI! On the ground now!"

Instantly, the three men turned, whipping their guns at Booth and Aubrey, but the FBI agents were faster. Gunshots rang out. Scofield and one of his thugs fell to the ground. The third man started to run.

"Secure the others!" Booth yelled at Aubrey.

Without waiting for a reply, Booth took off, running after Scofield's lackey. The young man was fast but Booth managed to catch up, diving to tackle the man, grabbing at his ankles. The man tumbled forward, dropping his gun and Booth was already on his feet again, pulling out his handcuffs, he cuffed the man's hands behind him. With more force than necessary, Booth yanked the man up and shoved him back the way they came.

Aubrey met them halfway. "I see you didn't need any help at all."

"Yeah. Everything good?" Booth asked, panting slightly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yup. Scofield and the other dude are dead. Max freed Russ. Eugene's still there. He promised not to go anywhere."

"And you believed him?" Booth asked incredulously.

"I think he's a good man Booth."

Eugene was waiting when they got back to where Russ had been tied up.

"Thanks Booth. I owe you." Russ grabbed Booth in an embrace. Disliking hugs other than from Brennan, Booth allowed Russ a quick hug, before stepping back.

"I told you I'd fix this didn't I?"

"Amy and the girls?"

"They're okay. Wes is still with them.

"Thanks." Russ nodded.

"So how'd you wanna do this?" Max asked, turning to Booth.

"Aubrey?" Booth asked his partner. "You're the one who wants to be a senator some day. Can't have your name dragged into all this."

"I'm gonna call it in. Can't explain our way out of two dead criminals. I am gonna send Mr Turner here back to his parole officer though."

"I'm good with that." Eugene nodded.

"And that fifty year old robbery?" Booth asked.

"It was all on me and Bill. Max had nothing to do with it." Eugene replied.

"Right." Booth offered the older man a smile. "Thanks."

He turned to his partner. "So we're good on the story?"

"Yeah. I'll call it in."

 ** _Thanks to all of you for still sticking with this story. It's coming to and end soon. Leave a review if you have the time._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_RobinAngelena, Vmf447, 554Laura (yeah they tend to in my stories lol!), ZinaR_** ** _,_** ** _GalaxieGurl (yeah "perks" of having a father who was a bank robber), FaithinBones_** ** _,_** ** _aadams00 (Aubrey's a faithful friend),_** ** _jsboneslover,_** ** _kareneb (glad you are), mendenbar (thanks for sticking with this story, even though you weren't sold on the idea initially), regbride12 (I really like Aubrey too), gatewatcher. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed._**

 ** _On with the final instalment._**

That night, Booth got home, coconut ice cream in hand. His bosses at the FBI had bought their story and after a long day of filling out paperwork with Aubrey and reuniting Russ back with his family, he was glad to finally be home. He dropped the bag with the ice cream on the kitchen counter as Brennan greeted him. Booth pulled her towards him and the couple stood, holding each other for a moment.

His arms wrapped around her waist that had expanded with their growing baby, Booth asked, "Christine's asleep?"

"Yes. But I promised you'd go in for goodnight kisses."

"I'll do that."

"Thanks for saving Russ."

"It's not a big deal."

"Again, you risked your life for my family."

"For your happiness."

"I'm sorry you had to take someone's life today."

"Yeah." Booth sighed. "Bill Scofield threatened you. He had it coming."

"Regardless of the reason, I know you hate it."

"Just… something that had to be done."

She rested her palm on his cheek, "I'm still sorry you had to do it. You risk your own happiness for mine, for Christine's and for our son's." Brennan wanted him to know that his sacrifices for them didn't go unnoticed. "I love you."

Booth smiled. "I love you too."

"And Eugene Turner?"

"With Aubrey, on the way back to jail."

"I can't understand why he would willingly go back."

"It'll be for a shorter sentence this time. And he's really grateful to Max for taking care of his family while he was locked up. I can understand that."

"So my Dad isn't implicated in anything?"

"Nope. Just some guy at the wrong place and the wrong time."

"And Metro police believed you?"

"How could they not? Two FBI Agents helped them take down Bill Scofield. The guy they wanted on RICO charges for a long time. It's a win-win situation. Plus Aubrey gets his glory."

"And the FBI?"

"Had us filling out paperwork all day, don't think they'll think twice about it. Aubrey and me have a good track record. Caroline dropped by my office. Said she knew something was up but would let it slide. We got a very bad man off the streets. That's what matters."

"You're a very good man Booth." Brennan wanted to remind him that despite his recent failings, she still believed in the goodness in him.

Booth shrugged. Their unborn son chose this time to kick against his mother's belly.

"He kicked!" Booth laughed.

"I think he agrees. He thinks you're a good father."

"You know, I once knew a scientist who would say a fetus isn't capable of thinking."

It was Brennan's turn to laugh. "Let's just say it's a moment of whimsy on my part."

"I'm just glad we got this whole Max's past thing over and done with."

"That is, if he doesn't have any other secrets to hide."

"He doesn't. At least that's what he told me before I came home. He also said to tell you he'd drop by tomorrow to spend some time with Christine. If that's okay with you?"

Brennan nodded. She grew serious. "My father's past almost cost Russ his life. It could be us the next time."

"I won't let that happen."

"I find it disconcerting that after so many years, Max's criminal deeds still haunt us."

"This is the last one. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have anything else left to hide."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've kept an eye on him all these years, did some digging. Knowing who my father-in-law is, I had to keep an eye on him right?"

"I'm just relieved this is all behind us." Brennan closed her eyes, letting out a breath in relief.

"I think it turned out better than it could have."

"So it's a happy ending."

"It is. Oh and one more thing to make you happy. Tomorrow, I get my 30-day chip."

Brennan smiled at her husband. It did make her happy.

"Gavin wants to order chocolate cake. You're invited to the meeting of course. If you wanna come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Booth. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Booth shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm gonna keep that chip with me all the time. I'm never gonna go back, ever again. I know how much I have to lose."

Brennan pulled him tighter to her. It had been a trying few months. There had been moments when she had cried, endured doubt and fear but their marriage, their relationship had prevailed. Deep down inside she knew it would.

Booth seemed to detect her sombre mood. "It's a happy ending, like you said. So let me put the ice cream in the freezer, then I'll go kiss Christine goodnight and we can go to bed. Enjoy some quality time together. I could rub your back, and maybe that could turn into something nice?"

"I'd like that."

The couple stood there, just smiling at each other. It had been an eventful few months but as always they had weathered the storm.

Booth knew he had messed up but was glad Brennan had chosen to give him a chance. He had been a slave to his gambling and was thankful he had managed to break out of that cycle of addiction. He promised himself he would never put her through that again. As he turned to put the ice cream in the freezer, he made a mental note to cross of Eugene Turner's name off his list. At least it was one less name he had to worry about.

 ** _And that's all folks. Thanking each and everyone of you for sticking with this story. Thank you for your reviews and support. I have a few more new ideas in my head, just need the time to get them out and posted. Keep a look out for them._**


End file.
